retour en arrière
by pousse mais pousse FORT
Summary: toujours pas de nouveau chapitre, mais venez lire, vous saurez ce que j'ai décidé de faire...et comment je vais le faire. merci encore.
1. fuite

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'adore les fic ou Harry retourne dans le passé pour voir ses parents alors j'ai décider de me lancer dans l'écriture de ce genre de fic.  
  
Mise en situation : suite à la mort de Cédric, Harry est retourner, malgré lui, dans sa famille de moldu où il à été particulièrement maltraiter, les Dursley ayant été avisé du retour du meurtier Voldemort. Meutri, blessé, épuisé et dépressif, Harry se retrouve à Poudlard. Cependant, un événement étrange lui arrive. Envoyez-moi des reviews, je prend tous les commentaire, bon ou mauvais. Bonne lecture.  
  
Au fait, pour ceux qui n'aime pas un petit Harry tout triste et sage, le premier chapitre ne vous plaira peu-être pas, mais croyez-moi si je dis que ça va changer. Notre cher petit et adorable Harry va devenir plus fort et plus robuste, mais pour l'instant, je m'en tient à ça.  
  
Fuite.  
  
Un poing surgis, l'atteint droit au visage, et il tombe. Depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, Dudley, son détestable cousin, battait Harry sans vergogne jusqu'au sang. Trop faible pour riposter, Harry n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se laisser maltraiter. Au début des vacances, son oncle et sa tante avaient reçu une lettre envoyer par dumbledore, les informant du retour de Voldemort, tout en les mettant en garde car leurs vies étaient peu-être en danger. Furieux, Harry avait été battu et depuis, la famille prenait un plaisir fou à le voir dépérir, à peine nourrit, sale, de sang et de poussière, complètement faible et sans défense.  
  
Un gout amer s'empara de la bouche d'Harry. le sang coulait le long de sa tempe et enduisait ses lèvres mais son cousin ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.. Un coup de pied prodigieux lui coupa la respiration mais Harry retenait toujours les larmes qui menaçait de tomber sur ses joues. Une secousse le fit relever et quelque instant après, la noirceur l'envahit. Avant de sombrer, Harry eut conscience d'être enfermer dans la petite pièce sous l'escalier dans laquelle il avait passer la plus grande partie de son enfance. S'allongeant sur le placher entre sa malle et la cage de sa chouette qui hululait pour remonter le morale à son maître. Harry ferma les yeux, dessider à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas se laisser aller à cette faiblesse, et s'endormit, le corps lourd, endoloris, recouvert d'écchymoses, les yeux rouges, la cicatrice brulante.  
  
Le lendemain matin, harry ouvrit lourdement ses paupières pour rencontrer le sourir vainceur de son oncle.  
  
-Alors mon garçon, tu en a assez eut, ou tu en veux encore ?  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il fut progeter hors de sa petite pièce sous les hurlement rageur de sa chouette qui voulait tant bien que mal protégé son maître. Dudley donna un coup de pied dans la cage qui s'ouvrit brusquement, progetant son locataire à l'extérieur. L'animal se dirigea furieusement sur l'homme imposant qui avait commencer à ruer de coup, son jeune maître, alonger sur le sol, tantant de se protéger. D'un coup brusque de la main, l'oncle Vernon progeta l'oiseau sur le sol et celle-ci s'envola à nouveau, bien dessider à faire fuir ces agresseur. Malheureusement pour elle, dudley, Malgré sa taille imposante, fut plus rapide et la progetta dans sa cage et ferma la porte. A cette instant, harry fut pris d'une colère immense. Qu'on s'en prenne ;a lui, ça passait toujours, mais qu'on fasse du mal à sa chouette, il n'en était pas question. Dans un ultime effort, harry se redressa mais aussitôt, son cousin le frappa et il s'écroulasur le sol. Les coups pleuvèrent pendant encore cinq bonne minutes puis harry fut de nouveau progeté dans son placard. Malgré sa faiblesse grandissante, harry s'écroula sur la porte et le rua de coup en criant les insultes les plus vulgèrent qu'il ne se rappellait même pas avoir déjà entendu. Dans un mouvement de fureur, il donna un coup de pied dans sa malle et celle-ci s'ouvrit. La baguette d'Harry roula à ses pieds et il la ramassa. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, mais il en avait assez. On l'avait battu pendant plus de trois semaine, privé de nourritude et surtout, enfermer dans la noirceur sans la possibilité de quitter la maison. Un hululement faible lui fit tourner la tête. Sa chouette était alonger dans sa cage et vu la position anormal de son aille, celle-ci était brisé. Su mieux qu'il pu, il réparra l'aile mal en point et referma sa valise. Puis, la fatigue le gagna et Harry s'écroula sur le sol, réveillant de vieilles blessures. Quelques heures plus tard, harry se réveilla, un vacarme de bruit parvenant de la cuisine. La porte de son placard s'ouvrit et une forme encogouler entra dans la pièce sombre au mur raprocher. -Harry Potter, enfin nous t'avons trouver.  
  
Harry recula tant bien que mal dans un coin reculer du placard et son dos heurta sa valise. D'un simple geste, il attira la cage d'hedwidge vers lui et regarda l'homme encagouler. -Laissez-moi tranquil ! hurla harry en pressant ses doigt sur sa bageutte, dans l'une de ses poches. Le mangemort éclatat de rire mais Harry ne bougea pas. -Allez-vous en ! laissez-moi en paix, laisser moi seul, je ne veux plus voir personne, allez-vous en, tout de suite. La fureur d'Harry était tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le mangemort rit encore quelque seconde et brandit sa baguette vers le corps meutri et maigre d'Harry. il prononça une formule incompréhensible et une buée blanchâtre entoura harry mais il semblerait que l'effet n'était pas celui escompté car un hurlement de cloère débita sans la maison. Harry se sentit flotter, soulever, transporter et envahi d'une peur infini lui empoigner le c?ur. Il eut l'impression d'être transporter ainsi pendant des heures, des jours, et même des semaines, mais en fait, seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Il pouvait toujours sentir le contact de sa valise sur son dos, ou bien encore le fer froid de la cage de sa chouette. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin le contact d'un sol froid, il entendit un cri et une exclamation de surprise mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le son d'une voix douce et réconfortante le tira de sa tête. -Est-ce que ça va ? qui es-tu ? Harry leva vers elle des yeux verts intenses dans lesquels on lisait souffrance et peur. En un quart de seconde, Harry reconnu le visage inquiet d'une jeune femme au cheveux d'un rouge de feu, des yeux d'émeraude, les traits fins, le regard anxieux. Devant lui, Harry voyait sa mère derrière laquel quatres ombres le regardaient immobile. D'un geste brusque qui les fit tous sursauter, Harry recula, bousculant au passage sa valise qui s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas ainsi que la cage de sa chouette qui hulula de douleur. Cependant, Harry gardait ses yeux fixé sur les silouhette qui le regardaient perplex. Se réfugiant dans un coin contre le mur, Harry vit une des formes rondelette et petite s'avancer vers la cage qui avait basculé. Aussitôt, Harry reconnu Peter mais n'amorça aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher d'approcher. L'animal hulula fortement mais se laissa prendre avec un délicatesse qui la surpris.  
  
-Je crois qu'il faudrait aller chercher le profeseur Dumbledore, et même madame Pomfresh. Murmura une autre silhouette qu'il reconnu comme celle de Sirius. -J'y vais. Répondit Rémus en quittant la classe au pas de course.  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha d'Harry et tendit la main vers le corps pâle et frêle mais celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui même, fuyant le contact qui se voulait rassurant. Arrêtant son mouvement, elle le regarda et se tourna vers ses amis. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Rémus, le directeur et l'infirmière. Le vieil homme s'avança aussitôt vers la forme maigre contre la pierre froide et s'accroupi devant lui.  
  
-Allons mon garçon, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Murmura la voix rassurante de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se mit à trembler mais desserra son étreinte autour de ses genoux. Doucement, le directeur avança une main calme vers le visage d'Harry qui contracta tous ses muscles comme s'il attendait un coup mais la main se posa avec douceur sur sa joue. Le contact était tellement doux que Harry versa une larme et, comme une balle de fusil, se jetta dans les bras de l'homme, d'abors surpris, puis nostalgique. Il referma ses bras autour du corps terrifié et le pressa contre lui mais un grognement de douleur sorti de la gorge du garçon et, aussitôt, défit son étreinte. D'un geste affectueux, il déboutonna les boutons de la chemise trop grande. Losqu'elle glissa sur le sol, Dumbledore eut un regards vers les autres occupants de la pièce. Si la scène avait été touchante, la suite était horrible. Le torse maigre était couvers de bleus, de bosses, de blessures et encore.  
  
Lily poussa un cri d'horreur tandis que les quatres garçons grimaçait. L'infirmière s'avança sans brusquerie pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle tenta de le soigné mais Harry refusa tout contact avec elle. Dumbledore sorti alors sa baguette et jetta un sort de someil sur Harry qui esseya de lutter mais peine perdu, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans la noirceur, oubliant momentanément la douleur de son corps.  
  
-Miss Evans, veuillez ramasser les affaires du.blessé, sans les regarder je vous pris. Black, Potter, vous apporterez la valise à l'infirmerie, ainsi que la cage et l'oiseau. Lupin, Pettigrow, allez prévenir McGonnagal que serai en retard pour le repas d'Halloween. Pompom, ammener ce garçon à l'infirmerie.  
  
En silence, chacun s'exécuta aux ordres. En ramassant les chose du''nouveau'', elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'étrangeté de ses objet. Elle ne passa cependant aucun commentaire et referma la malle pour la donner aux garçon qui la portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie 


	2. présentation

Chapitre 2  
  
( en 1995 : Poudlard)  
  
Dumbledore était inquiet. Une attaque mangemort avait été déclarer dans privet drive. Il avait envoyer Sirius et Rogue pour vois ce qui en était, et il attendait toujours leur retour. Soudain, deux coup furent frappé à la porte.  
  
-Entrer. Dit le directeur. Ha, enifn, Sévérus, Sirius, quel sont les nouvelles ?  
  
Sirius baissa les yeux et Rogue eut un geste d'impuissance.  
  
-Il à disparut. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé, les Dursley étaient tous mort, quelque mangemort s'attroupait devant le placard mais il était vide. Nous avons entendu leur conversation. Il semblerait qu'un sort ait mal tourner que que Harry à été transporter ailleur, avec ses valises et sa chouette. Nous ne connaissons pas l'état du garçon à son départ, nous ignorons où il se trouve et coment le trouver.  
  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Harry était maintenant hors de sa porter et le jeune homme, bien que courageux, était sans déffence. Une note mélodieuse retentit à son oreille. Fumseck s'était posé sur son épaule et chantait doucement.  
  
-La meilleur solution pour l'instant, c'est d'envoyer Fumseck à sa recherche. Il saura surement le trouver.  
  
-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Sirius au bors de la crise de nerf ? -Nous ignorons tous où se trouve Harry. il peut être n'importe où dans le monde, et dans le temps. Les phénix ont la capacité de voyager dans le temps hors donc, si Harry à reculé, ou avancer, ne serait-ce que de quelque heureus, Fumseck le retrouvera facilement, puisqu'ils sont lier.  
  
-Mais Albus, coupa Rogue, la première règle du voyage dans le temps, c'est de toujours revenir de la même façon dont nous sommes parti, et nous ne savons pas comment Harry serait retourner dans le passer, ou avancer dans le futur. -Je vais écrire à Harry, il saura surement mieux nous éclairer sur ce mystère. Maintenant, Sirius, avertissé Miss granger et le jeune Weasley de la disparition de leur amis, et inviter-les à passer le reste des vacances à Poudlard, pour leur propre sécurité, ainsi que les autre Weasley encore en âge de venir à Poudlard. De votre côté Severus, essayer de découvrir comment harry à pu être transporter, on ne sais où.  
  
Sans un mot, les occupants du bureau principal s'occupèrent de leur tâche. Sirius se dirigea vers la grande salle pour écrire, Sévérus revêtit son habit de Mangemort et Dumbledore sortit une plume et un parchemin.  
  
Cher Harry. Nous avons été averti de ta disparition. Nous sommes dans l'impossibilité, cependant, de te retrouver, vu les possibilité des endroit d'où tu peux être. Hors donc, j'envois Fumseck à ta recherche, sachant pertinement qu'il te trouveras, peu importe l'endroit ou le temps où tu te trouve. Répond moi, je t'en pris, et indique nous du mieux que tu le peux l'endroit où tu es, et nous viendrons le plus tôt possible à ta rencontre.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore plia sa lettre et la tendit à l'oiseau.  
  
-Fumseck, fait tout ce que tu peux pour retrouver Harry, tu sais à quel point il est important de le ramener saint et sauf avant que Voldemort ne le retrouve lui-même.  
  
L'oiseau émit une note mélodieuse, s'empara de la lettre et pris son envol. Bien sûr, retrouver Harry allait être chose difficile, mais Fumseck savait où il devait chercher, dans le passé. Ouvrant une porte temporelle, l'oiseau le traversa et se retrouva exactement 20 ans en arrière.  
  
(retour à Harry)  
  
-Dumbledore, l'état de ce garçon est déplorable, même avec toutes les potion possible, sont rétablissement complet prendra deux, peut-êter trois semaine, tout au plus. -Alors, faites ce que vous pouvez Pompom, mais nous n'allons pas le laisser ainsi. -Messieu le Directeur ? -ho ! c'est vous mr Potter, mr Black, poser la valise ici, et vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, en attendant le banquet.  
  
Les deux garçon obeirent et sortirent de la salle blanche, sans manquer de remarquer l'horreur du visage et du torse, et même du corps, car il avait été débarasser de son pantalon et n'était plus recouvert que par un caleçon. Des bleus le recouvrait en grande parti, la forme de son torse laissait croire qu'il avait plusieurs côte brisé, sa respiration était régulière mais difficile et un drôle de bruit émanait de lui.  
  
-C'est vraiment horrible, ce qu'on lui à fait. Marmona Sirius tout en marchant à côté de son ami de toujours, James -Oui, vraiment Horrible, et j'espère que ceux qui lui ont fait ça ont souffert eux aussi. -Tu as vu, comment il avait peur en voyant Lily ? comment il s'est jetté dans les bras de Dumbledore en pleurant, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. -oui, moi aussi, et tu as vu la couleur de ses yeux ? -Vert, oui, j'ai vu, vert éclatant, comme ceux de Lily. -oui, mais en plus sombre, plus triste, il était affolé. -Je le comprend, il est arrivé dans la salle de classe tout d'un coup, sans savoir où il se trouvait. -Mais tu as vu, sur sa valise, il y avait l'emblême de Poudlard, des robe de sorcier, et il tenait une baguette magique. -Qui sait, on verra demain, on ira le voir à l'infirmerie. -Si Pomfres nous laisse entrer. -Ça n'a jamais été un problème. (retour à Fumseck)  
  
Les vibration d'Harry étaient trop faibles pour qu'il puisse être ici, à cet instant, mais pourtant, il savait que Harry se trouvait dans le passé, 20 ans plus tôt. Il avança donc d'une semaine par une autre porte, moins puisante cette fois. Il se rapprochait d'Harry était plus forte, mais encore trop faible. S'avançant semaine par semaine, Fumseck arriva finalement au jour de l'halloween. Il avait vu les élèves arrivé à Poudlard, la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, mais pas une trace d'Harry, jusqu'à maintenant. Au moment où il allait franchir une nouvelle fois la porte, la sensation d'êter tout près de son but l'arrêta. Harry était arrivé à Poudlard à cet instant. L'animal vola doucement vers le bureau où il avait l'habitude de demerer, sachant sans aucun doute que lui même y était déjà. S'engouffrant par la fenêtre, il fit face à un oiseau de la taille d'un signe, au couleur rouge et or, qui le regardait, apparament peu surpris de son arrivé. Fumseck se posa sur le bureau et attendit. Il devait trouver Harry, mais voulait dabors s'assurer qu'il était bien à la bonne époque.  
  
(retour à Harry)  
  
Dans son sommeil, Harry avait pu voir Fumseck le chercher. Il l'avait désespérément appeler, mais l'oiseau ne l'entendait pas. Ses rêves était troublé de cauchemard, de visions et de douleur. Quand il se réveilla enfin, il senti un contact chaud contre sa main, contact qui se distinguait des autre car il n'amenait ni douleur, ni inconfort, simplement de la chaleur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir une jeune fille qui lui tenait tendrement la main. Cependant, la jeune fille, il ne la connaissait pas, enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas ses parents. Bougeant légèrement les doigts, il attira l'attention des yeux vert sur lui. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, Harry sentit un énorme malaise se propager dans son corps. Cette fille était tellement jolie, une douce harmonie émanait de son faible sourir et ses cheveux flamboyant lui donnait des airs de reine, et même de déesse. La jeune fille lacha soudainement sa main.  
  
-Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-elle.  
  
En échange, Harry eut un sourir douloureux mais heureux, lui donnant le rose au joue.  
  
-Je me présente, Lily Evans. Toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'appellait Harry Potter, d'ailleur, il ne devait pas parler. Portant son doigr à ses lèvre, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
  
-je vois, tu ne veux pas me le dire. Bien, je respect ce choix, mais tu risque de devoir répondre aux questions du professeur Dumbledore, car il afut le dire que ton arrivé à Poudlard à été, comment dire, assez remarquer. Madame Pomfresh à gérit la plus part de tes blessure, et tu pourras surement te lever d'ici demain, mais elle dit que ton rétablissement prendra plus d'une semaine, aller jusqu'à trois semaines. Tu es arriver hier soir, et nous t'avons transporter à l'infirmerie pour te soigner car tu étais très mal en point, couvert de bleu, mais je crois que je parle trop, je dois t'ennuyer à parler comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
Harry rit doucement sans faire de bruit et hocha de la tête, comme quoi cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout.  
  
Lily sourit amicalement et se tourna vers le rideau qui les séparaient des autre occupant de la pièce qui avait garder le silence en écoutant parler la jeune fille, attendant sans doute que le garçon réponde.  
  
-Vous pouvez venir les garçon, il s'est réveiller.  
  
Le tissu fut repousser et quatres garçons entrèrent. L'un deux, maigre, les cheveux en bataille, un autre, blond châtain, les yeux cerné mais l'air chaleureux et confiant. Un troisième, grand, costaud, les cheveux d'une longueur démesurer, les yeux rieurs, le sourir séducteur. Le dernier, plus petit, était sans nul doute l'ennemi numéro 2 de Harry. cependant, son attention fut attirer par l'oiseau qui perchait sur le bras du petit garçon. Harry tendit le bras et donna un petit coup sur son poignet pour faire venir la chouette à lui, ce qu'elle fit en hululant joyeusement. Le sourir d'Harry s'étira et il caressa longuement les plumes blanches d'Hedwidge qui s'était alonger sur ses jambes, confortable contre la chaleur du corps de son maître.  
  
-Elle était blessé, mais je l'ai soiné, elle est très intéligente.  
  
Harry inclina la tête en signe de remerciment et se força à sourir au jeune homme rondelet  
  
-Moi, c'est James Potter, lui, c'est. -L'irésistible Sirius Black, briseur de c?ur et ami et complice dans els farce et attrape de mon ami depuis toujrous, james. Harry pouffa légèrement mais serra les deux mains tendu vers lui. -Moi, je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, leur babysitter, si ont veut, et toi, comment t'appelles tu ?  
  
Harry serra la main de Rémus mais ne répondit que par un mouvement la main. Il fit mine d'écrire sur un papier, réclamant une plume et un parchemin. Lily lui en procura en deux temps trois mouvements et il écrivit rapidement quelques mots.  
  
Appellez-moi Harry.  
  
Il leur tendit la papier et James y jetta un bref coup d'?il avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas parler ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry hocha positivement de la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot. Soudain, une note mélodieuse se fit entendre. Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, un magnifique phénix sur le bras. Harry reconnu fumseck, mais Dumbledore sembla surpris et curieux.  
  
-Il y avait une lettre pour toi.Harry.  
  
l'oiseau s'envola en direction d'Harry qui tendit une nouvelle fois le bras pour permettre à l'oiseau de s'y poser. Sous le regard ébahit des autres, Harry caressa l'animal et pris la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa patte.  
  
Cher Harry. Nous avons été averti de ta disparition. Nous sommes dans l'impossibilité, cependant, de te retrouver, vu les possibilité des endroit d'où tu peux être. Hors donc, j'envois Fumseck à ta recherche, sachant pertinement qu'il te trouveras, peu importe l'endroit ou le temps où tu te trouve. Répond moi, je t'en pris, et indique nous du mieux que tu le peux l'endroit où tu es, et nous viendrons le plus tôt possible à ta rencontre.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry fonça des sourcis. En effet, comment était-il arrivé ici ? il pris la lettre et écrivit au dos.  
  
Cher professeur, J'ignore comment je me suis retrouver ici, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis dans le pétrin. En effet, à mes côté se tiennent mon père, ma mère, le professeur Lupin, Pettigrow et une réplique miniature de mon parain. Au fait, comment va-t-il ? j'espère qu'il ne s'inquiete pas trop et qu'il va bien. ici, je ne vous cacherai pas que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, mais c'est surement plus dut au fait des Dursley. Enfin, passer une bonne journée.  
  
Harry P.  
  
Harry replia la lettre et la redonna à Fumseck.  
  
-C'est une lettre de ton tuteur ? demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncé.  
  
Harry fit non de la tête.  
  
-Alors de qui ?  
  
Harry gocha des épaule et frappa son poing sur son c?ur, s'étouffant au passage, faisant comprendre que c'était quelqu'un qu'il aimait.  
  
-Bien, tu permet que je lui écrive un mot ?  
  
Harry fit un oui hésitant et caressa ses cheveux. Puis, il eut alors conscience de quelque chose. Ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il ressemblait à son père, comme deux goutes d'eau ? étrangement, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en être apperçu, surement à cause des blessure qu'il avait sur le visage, mais lorsqu'elles se seront effacé.. Harry devait y remédier au plus vite. Sortant de sa rêverie, il regarda Dumbledore écrire une longue lettre pour lui même, mais plus vieux, puis l'attacha avec sa propre lettre. Avec une dernière note, Fumseck s'envola et disparu dans une nouvelle porte. 


	3. c'est grave

Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre est court, mais voyez-y un avantage, je me met tout de suite, là, à l'instant même, au chapitre 4, qui, je vous le promet, sera plus long que le précédent. Bonne lecture, et reviews please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Fumseck s'engouffra dans la fenêtre du bureau et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Ron et Hermione était debout, raide comme des barres alors que Sirius était affalé sur une chaise, le visage inquiet. Lorsque Dumbledore déplia la lettre, Sirius se jetta sur le bureau pour lire pas dessus l'épaule du vieil Homme. Il lu dabors la lettre de Harry, ce qui l'inquieta beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, puis la donna à sirius qui tenait à la prendre et s'assurer que c'était bien Harry qui l'avait écrite, et non Voldemort qui se jouait d'eux. Puis, il lut la seconde lettre qui lui était destiné. En la lisant, son teint devint pâle et se yeux devinrent triste.  
  
-Quoi, quest-ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudainement Sirius en voyant l'air défait de son supérieur.  
  
-Si j'avais su, Harry, je suis désolé. -professeur Dumbledore, demanda soudain Hermione, quest-ce que ce passe avec Harry ? -Il est retourné dans le passé ,au temps de ses parents, et il est vraiment très mal en point.  
  
Sirius arracha brusquement la lettre des mains du vieux directeur et la lu à haute voix.  
  
Cher monsieur. Nous avons dernièrement reçu la visite d'un jeune homme au nom d'Harry. celui-ci est arrivé le soir de l'halloween dans une des classes de notre école. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est arrivé ici gravement blessé. Fracture du crâne, quatres côtes brisé, un poumon légèrement perforé, le nez cassé, les bras droit fracturer à cinq endroit différent, la jambes gauche en pieter état, trois phalange des doigts cassés, et ce ne sont que les blessures ''physique''. En effet, son c?ur et ses organes vitaux ont été grièvement endomégé, résultant d'une certaine faiblesse au niveau des rein et de la gorge. De plus, le jeune homme ne désir pas parler. Il affirme comprendre mais n'ouvre la bouche que pour respirer lorsque son nez le fait souffrir. J'ignore qui ont fait un tel tord à un si jeune garçon, et même s'il dit que ce n'est pas vous, j'ai des doutes. Nous le garderons ici quelque temps, suffisement pour savoir d'où il vient et qui il est puis, nous verrons s'il peut y retourner. En attendant ce moment, il continueras à faire ses étude ici, à Poudlard. Veuillé comprendre mon inquiétude à son état et j'espère que ses boureau seront puni en mesure de ce qu'il ont fait.  
  
Mes salutation les plus distingué Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sirius s'affala sur sa chaise. Son fieul avait été si mal traiter par ses ignoble moldu. Si ils n'étaient pas déjà mort, il serait aller lui-même leur faire savoir de quelle voix il se chauffait.  
  
-Cette lettre me rassure quelque peu cependant. Murmura Dumbledore. -Comment peut-elle vous rassurer. -Bien, nous savons où il est, dans quel était il est, mais précisement, ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il le fait. Rappelle toi Sirius, il y a 20 ans, le garçon qui est arrivé le soir de l'halloween, completement défait, et apeurer. -Comment pourais-je oublier Harry. mais attendez nue minute, vous voulez dire que ce Harry, c'est notre Harry ? -Oui.  
  
Le visage de Sirius devint alors horrifié. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du jeune garçon silencieux mais tant apprécié de tous, mais tellement mal en point à son arrivé. Cependant, comme Dumbledore, il se sentait rassurer de savoir Harry entre bonne main. Savoir à l'avance ce que Harry ferait, où il irait ou ce qu'il lui arriverait était en quelque sorte réconfortant. Sirius devint plus calme mais Hermione et Ron était tendu comme des barre de fer.  
  
-Vous.vous voulez dire que. que Harry est dans le passé, avec son père, Sirius, Rémus et. et Pettigrow ? bégaya Ron que la nouvelle avait plus qu'ébranlé.  
  
-Calme toi Ron. Murmura Sirius. Harry ne souffelra pas un mot de tou ça, il ne soufflera d'ailleur aucun mot pendant longtemps. -Pourquoi ? demanda hermione, Semblant se réveiller. -J'ignonre pourquoi, mais quand j'était plus jeune et, disons le, plus inocent, Harry est arrivé le soir de l'Halloween, vraiment mal en point, à en faire peur. Puis, lorsqu'il s'est réveiller à l'infirmerie, malgré toutes les question posé par Dumbledore, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Il écrivait sur un parchemin lorsque ses réponse était plus complex alors on a vite apris à lui poser des question qui se répondait soit par oui ou par non.  
  
-Mais, alors, la ressemblance avec son père n'a surement pas du vous trompez ? -Malheureusement, oui. Quand on le regardait, on voyait James, Mais aussitôt qu'on avait détourner les yeux, on avait oublier cette ressemblance. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi d'ailleur. Une des nombreuse question sans réponse.  
  
-Et pour le cicatrice ? -Elle avait disparur le lendemain matin de son arrivé, je crois qu'il l'avait lui même dissimulé.  
  
-Bien. repris Dumbledore. Maintenant que nous savons où est Harry, reste à le cacher au reste du monde. Voldemort ferait tout pour le retrouver et nous devons donc retrouver un moyen de le faire venir avant qu'il en ai eut vent.  
  
-Le fait reste que c'est un mangemort qui à progeté harry dans le passé, et que Voldemort est bien plus au courrant du moyen de le faire revenir, ou pire encore, d'aller le rejoindre.  
  
-Je sais Sirius, et nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout, pour ramener Harry. il est le pied le plus important de la magie présentement, et si ce pied s'écroule, alors nous sommes très certainement perdu.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? demanda Hermione. -Harry est le descendant d'une très grande ligner de sorcier. Son sang est puissant, sa force inimaginable, sa capacité magique est infini. Le sang des quatre sorcier qui ont bâti cette école est dans ses veines, mais de plus, le célèbre merlin est un de ses ascendant, où le grand sorcier de Salem, le seul sorcier de salem, et encore bien des sorcier puissant et reconnu. Harry est important autant pour la magie considérer comme noir que blanche. Le côté qui réussiras à le joindre à lui verra son camp vaincre l'autre, car la magie du monde est en lui.  
  
-Mais professeur, c'est Horrible, Vous-savez-qui est revenu grâce au sang de Harry. s'exclama Ron. Il est aussi puissant. -Non. Voyez-vous mr Weasley, la magie d'Harry est unique. Elle est dans sa chaire, dans son âme, et son c?ur. Certe, Voldemort en a récupérer une parti, mais son but précis est d'anéantir Harry pour prendre le monde magique entre ses mains. Si Harry tombe, Voldemort pourra alors récupérer tout ce qui est en Harry, et alors, le monde entier s'écroulera, autant sorcier, que moldu. Le fardeau de ce jeune homme est énorme, et pesant, je le reconnais, mais son voyage temporelle lui permettra de mieux ce connaître, d'assumer cette responsabilité et d'accrtoître sa connaissance en magie. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour votre ami, où pas trop, car il ne risque rien.pour l'instant. Changer le passé est pratiquement impossible, à moins de connaître les événements qui s'en découlerait mais aussi avoir la capacité de connaître le passé. Voldemort serait capable de le faire, et nous devons faire bien attention à ce que nous ferons. Je vous demanderais donc de garder ceci dans le plus grand des secrets, comme si votre vie en dépendait, ce qui est d'ailleur le cas. Maintenant, vous devriez partir rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Passé une bonne fin de journée. 


	4. guérison, métamorphose et répartition

Chapitre 4  
  
L'infirmerie était drôlement silencieuse depuis le départ des quatre amis, de Lily et de Dumbledore. Harry avait été assaillit de question auxquelles il répondait par de vague hochement de tête, ou bien parfois en écrivant sur un parchemin lorsque la réponse était plus complex. Cependant, il n'avait rien révélé de ses origines, de son nom, de ses parents où des gens qui l'avaient battu. Les douleurs avait regargnées son corps mais il avait passé au-delà et avait réussis à s'extirpé de son lit assez longtemps pour prendre sa valise. Les maraudeurs était très fouineurs et espiègles, et ils ne se gêneraient pas longtemps pour mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Personnellement, Harry aurait sans doute fait la même chose, mais comme certaine révélation pouvait être dramatique, il vallait mieux intervenir aussitôt. Ouvrant sa valise, il pris une bouteille d'encre, une vieille plume et ses livres. Un à un, il barra le nom Potter et écrivit le premier mot qui lui passa à l'esprit, Morgan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait une bonne idée. Il ne connaissait personne portant ce nom, et s'il devait suivre les cours ici, il devait avoir un nom complet. Ainsi, sur tous ses livre, vêtement, cape, ou objet quelqu'onque sur lequel était inscrit son nom de famille. Lorsqu'il en arriva à son balai, il se dit que l'éclair de feu n'avait pas encore été inventer, et qu'il pouvait être un problème mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son balai, que Sirius lui avait offert. Le balai brillait d'un éclat d'argent et Harry caressa la manche de son précieux bien. il le rengea doucement dans sa valise et pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois de plus, il voulu raturer le nom avant de comprendre qu'il n'y en avait pas. Évidement, si on trouvait un tel objet, il valait mieux ne pas inscrire son nom car cela pouvait être compremettant. A bien y penser, un voyage dans le passé pouvais être amusant, même s'il comportait quelque risque. Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête et il regarda l'infirmière qui le fixait avec un regard furieux mais protecteur.  
  
-Harry, tu dois rester allonger sur ton lit. Tu es encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Demain, si tu es mieux, tu pourras être réparti à leur du dîner mais d'ici là, tu reste dans ton lit.  
  
Harry fut estomaqué. C'était bien la première fois que l'infirmière le tutoyait et aussi, la première fois qu'elle était si douce.  
  
Docilement, Harry retourna dans son lit, prenant au passage un livre avant de refermer la grosse malle, et commençala lecture de son manuel de Quidditch. L'infirmière le regarda, surprise de le voir obéir si paisiblement à sa demande. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait se battre avec ses patients pour qu'ils reste allonger ne serait-ce qu'une minute.  
  
Toute la journée, Harry lut ses livres, écrivit quelque notes, astiqua son balai, et tout ça dans le plus grand des silences. A la fin de la journée, Dumbledore fit irruption pour voir comment se portait son ''protégé''. Celui-ci gérissait à une vitesse fulgurante. Des blessure qui aurait du mettre des mois à disparaître s'effaçaient rapidement, de sorte que le visage d'Harry était beaucoup moins déformé, ses membres beaucoup plus vigoureux et ses gestes moins spasmodiques. Tranquillement, Harry s'occupait même s'il s'ennuiait franchement entre ces quatres murs blancs. Il voulait sortir et se promener dans l'école, vois le parc, le lac, la forêt interdite et ses dangers, il voulait voir autre chose que les draps d'un blanc maussade et anodin. Son ennuis se lisait sur ses traits et ses mouvement était impatient. Il voulait sentir l'air dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux qui était en bataille comme ceux de son père. Harry devait remédier à se problème de ressemblance. Puis, soudain, la réponse lui parut évidente. Il se concentra fermement sur l'apparence qu'il aimerait avoir. Les cheveux plus long, soyeux, mais noir. Ses yeux, il voulait les garder vert, mais plus sombre, vert impénétrable, comme les mystères d'un océan. Les épaules plus larges, mais à peine, plus grand, mais pas trop, plus musclé, mais encore, de façon minime. Il ne devait pas changer de façon flagrante car s'il changeait trop, les autres s'en apercevraient. Son teint, plus bronzer, les lèvre mieux dessiner et sa cicatrice, disparu, completement dissipé. Cette image était encerer dans sa tête. Il ressemblait toujours à James, de façon indirect, mais ne pouvait ne abdiquer à changer totalement, il devait garder une certaine ressemblance à ce qu'il était présentement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son corps était complètement métamorphosé. L'image qu'il s'était fait, elle était maintenant réel et il était cette représentation, mais en chair. Il s'observa dans le miroir et aprrécia l'image progeter. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer, et ressemblait toujours à son père, mais la différence était moins flagrante. Il observa aussi ses blessures. Son nez avait été cassé, ses yeux noircis par la blessure, ses doigts fins et élancés était recouverts de minces bandages, sa jambe était envellopée d'une grosse attelle, et son bras était douloureux. Cependant, il avait noté une net amélioration dans sa respiration et son torse ne produisait plus aucun sifflement entêtant. Il retoura vers son lit et s'y allongea en songeant à ce que son voyage allait entraîner. Il ne devait divulgré aucune information possible sur le futur des maraudeurs, mais Peter allait poser un problème. Certe, le jeune homme avait l'air sympatique, et il s'en voulut de cette penser, mais il était vrai qu'il avait été gentil, à croire que quelque année peuvent vraiment changer quelqu'un. Il devait faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, et découvrir la raison du pourquoi, savoir pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi.aimable, avait pu changer ainsi. Aussi, il devait faire attention car ici, Voldemort était puissant.Voldemort, le savait-il qu'il était ici ? Si oui, allait-il venir le chercher ? et dans ce cas, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le tuer, car Dumbledore, Son Dumbledore n'était plus là pour le protégé.  
  
Son regard parcourut ses affaires éparpillé sur son lit et il apperçu son album photo. Il le prit rapidement entre ses mains, le feuilleta hâtivement et arriva rapidement à la dernière page. La dernière photo était une image de lui, Ron et Hermione à la grande salle, entouré de Fred et George, quelques autre de ses amis. La photo avait été prise par Colin à son inssu mais lorsque Harry l'avait vu, il l'avait beaucoup aimé et le la lui avait demander. Le jeune garçon s'était empressé de la lui offrir et Harry l'avait mise dans son album. Cependant, il ne pouvait garder de telle photo avec lui. Mais ne plus voir ses amis serait un véritable suplice. En conscéquent, il enleva la dernière photo, la déposa sur le lit et referma le livre à regret. Il devait se débarasser de certaine chose qui pourrait être intercepté par la curiosité des maraudeurs mais avait de la difficulté à accepter cette réalité. Lorsque Fumsech revienrait avec une lettre, il lui donnerait toutes les choses qu'il devait faire disparaître. La fatigue commença soudain à gagner son corps. Il balaya brusquement la surface du lit, provoquant un rafut bryant, et s'allongea sur le lit. Le sommeil vint en quelque seconde et c'est ainsi que l'infirmière et le professeur Dumbledore le trouvèrent, confortablement installé sur les draps, un véritable foullis sur le sol. Son visage était paisible, serein et calme. Outre les quelques blessures qui marquait encore son visage, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait été aussi mal traiter tant son expression était douce. Dumbledore s'aprocha de lui, effleura la joue rose et regarda l'infirmière.  
  
-Vous avez raison Pompom, il à grérit bien trop vite pour ce que je m'attendait. Beaucoup trop vite pour être une gérison naturelle. Il a quelque chose chez lui qui m'intrigue, et d'bors son changement physique, et ce rafus autour de lui.  
  
L'homme rammassa un livre et regarda attentivement l'inscription du nom.  
  
-Harry P. Morgan. Murmura le vieux directeur pour lui-même. Etrange, je ne connais personne de ce nom. Et apparement, nous ne devons pas connaître son véritable nom. Vraiment étrange. Il arrive ici, à Poudlard, le soir de l'halloween, completement défait et meutris, couvert de blessure, avec une valise et une chouette, des livre et des robe de Poudlrad. Pourtant, je ne le connais pas. vraiment étrange, trop étrange. Il cache quelque chose.  
  
-Messieu le Directeur ! intervint une jeune vois derrière lui. L'infirmière et l'homme sursautèrent violement avant de se tourner vers la jeune silouhette rousse et timide de la jolie Griffondor.  
  
-Miss Evans, vous n'êtes pas en cours ? -Bien, c'est l'heure du dîner, et je venais juste voir comment allait Harry. -Je vous rassure, il va très bien, même trop bien. -Comment pourrait-il aller trop bien ? -Sa guérison est très rapide. Ce qui devait prendre trois semaine à guérir est déjà cicatrisé. Maintenant, ce sont les blessures psycologiques que l'ont doit refermé, et cela prendra du temps, j'en ai peur. Même pour un adulte robuste et froid, le sort qu'on lui à infligé laisse des séquelles. Nous allons le garder à Poudlard aussi longtemps que nésséssaire. Demain, nous allons le répartir, même si je crois que sa destination est Griffondor. -Bien messieu, merci. -Ne me remercier pas Miss Evans, je n'ai rien fait. -Merci pour êtr là professeur, même si ce n'est pas moi qui est blessé, je sais que vous vous seriez tout aussi inquiéter pour moi. D'ailleur, merci pour les informations. -De rien Lily. Tu devrait regargner la Grande salle, je vais t'y accompagner. Vient.  
  
Sans un mots de plus, le directeur et sa jeune élève sortirent de l'infirmerie alors que Harry remuait à peine dans son sommeil.  
  
***  
  
-Alors, c'est ce soir qu'on le réparti ? demanda un élèves de quatrième année.  
  
L'arrivé de Harry avait fait le tour de l'école en quelques heureures et plusieurs élèves s'était même présenter à l'infirmerie pour le voir mais l'infirmière donnait le passage qu'a un groupe restreint d'élèves, c'est à dire, uniquement Lily qui avait eut la permission de Dumbledore, vu l'insistance muette d'harry pour l'avoir près de lui.  
  
Ce soir même, à l'heure du dîner, Harry serait réparti dans l'une des quatres maison de Poudlard où il serait sans doute bien reçu, peu importe sa destination.  
  
Lily était bien la seule à être au courant de l'état du nouveau et elle était assaillit de question depuis qu'elle leur avait révélé qu'il allait être répartit.  
  
-À quoi ressemble-t-il ? -Est-ce qu'il est beau ? -Comment va-t-il ?  
  
elle était vraiment énervé de voir autant de fille s'énerver pour lui. Les garçon étaitent plus discret, mais ont voyait quand même une certaine curiosité face à cet inconnu.  
  
L'heure du dîner arriva et Lily fut enfin débarasser de ces folle qui l'assaillait depuis plus d'une demi heure.  
  
-Alors Lily, pas trop épuisé ? s'amusa Sirius devant l'expression furieuse et enervée de son amie. -C'est fille sont completement déranger. -Que veux-tu, Harry sucite quand même beaucoup de curiosité, et tu es la seule autorisé à le voir à l'infirmerie. -Si ont ne veut pas arrivé en retard au repas, on ferrait mieux d'y aller. Dit Rémus.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs et Lily sortirent et suivirent la cohorte qui allait à la grande salle.  
  
Tous prirent place et attendirent que le directeur se lève pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
-Cher élèves, dit enfin Dumbledore devant la mine impatiente de la salle, comme il est impossible de cacher quelque chose à Poudlrad, vous avez sans doute été mis au courant de l'arrivé quelque peu catastrophique d'un nouvel élèves, Harry Morgan. Mr. Morgan sera réparti ce soir dans l'une des quatres maison de Poudlard. Cependant, peu importe où il ira, je vous demande de l'acceuillir chaleureusement. S'il le veut, il répondra surement à vos question, mais pas ce soir, ni demain. Je ne vous caherai pas qu'il à traverser un moment difficile et qu'il ne s'en ai pas completement remis. Maintenant, nous allons assister à une répartition tardive.  
  
D'un signe de la main, les deux portes s'écartèrent et laissèrent passé Mcgonnagal avec un tabouret et le choixpeau magique. Derrière elle trottinait un élève, le nouveau. Tous purent voir ses yeux vert profond, ses cheveux noir corbeaux, lisse et soyeux, ses épaule large par rapport à ses hanches mince, son teint bronzer mais surtout le bleu sombre qui entourait ses yeux et son nez à peine remis de sa brisure. Une de ses mains était entouré de bandage et il boitait légèrement. Cependant, sa démarche et sa posture n'en était pas moin noble et fier. Il s'avanca derrière le vieille femme et jetta un bref regard autour de lui.  
  
-Il s'en ai drolement bien remis. Murmura James qui obervait la silouhette d'Harry. -Le professeur Dumbledore à dit qu'il guérissait plus vite que prévu. Maintenant, taisez-vous.  
  
Le regard des Maraudeurs se reporta sur Harry qui était présentement devant la talbe des professeur, assis sur le tabouret, le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
Tu as connu des moment difficile, tu est avide de faire tes preuves, tu as envie de tout savoir, et tu est très courageux. Loyal, fort, rusé, le choix est difficile, Serpentard te conviendrais beaucoup, mais Griffondor te conduira sur la bonne voie. Serdaigle pourrais t'apprendre ce que tu veux savoir et les élèves de Pouffsoufle t'aiderais à surpasser la haine que tu éprouve pour tes boureau. Ho, mais que vois-je, beaucoup d'aventure, tu déteste tout ce qui rime avec Serpentard, et bien je connais ta maison, c'est : GRIFFONDOR. 


	5. destiné

Chapitre 5  
  
  
  
Soulagé, Harry se rendit vers la table des Griffondor. Lily lui fit une place à côté d'elle et Harry s'y assied avec plaisir. Son regard balaya la salle au grand complet. Plusieurs têtes étaient tournées vers lui, ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Les questions fusèrent de part et d'autre, malgré l'interdiction du directeur qui, voyant l'embaras du nouveau, se racla la gorge bruyement, attirant l'attention des élèves vers lui. Devant sa mine grave, tous se turent et Harry fut reconnaissant du vieil homme. Le dîner s'écoula rapidement sans que Harry ne regarde personne. Son attention était concentrer sur son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim, et on l'avait habitué à peu manger donc, il ne toucha à peine à sa nourriture, ni au jus de citrouille dont tous étaient fringuant. Au déssert, il resta immobile devant toute cette confiserie de sucrerie. Les maraudeurs, peu habituer au silence, furent pris de court dans leur discution en voyant Harry, immobile devant toutes ces bonnes choses. Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien mais leur curiosité l'emporta.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Questionna James. Tu n'aime pas ça ? -C'est pourtant très bon ! Répliqua Peter en remplissant son assiette pour la quatrième fois.  
  
Harry eut un sourir triste mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Harry, tu dois manger. Murmura la voix douce de Lily. Tu dois reprendre des forces et.  
  
Mais Harry l'interomput d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait pas faim, et il ne suportait plus de rester immobile et voulait se promerner, se dégourdir les jambes, sortir à l'extérieur et sentir l'air frai sur son visage. Doucement, il se leva et sorti rapidement de la salle sans prononcer un mot, sous les regards curieux des élèves, et inquiet de presque tous les professeurs.  
  
Rapidement, Harry atteignit les portes principales et celles-ci tournèrent silencieusement dans leurs gonds sous la pression des mains de Harry qui voulait sortir hâtivement.  
  
A l'extérieur, une brise légère remuait l'herbe et agitait la surface du lac. Docilement, comme s'il obéissait à un ordre, Harry s'avança sur le gazon et entamma une longue promenade au abors du château et aux rives du lac. Mais bientôt, cette petite promenade ne fit pas assez. S'aventurant plus loin, il arriva rapidement à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Cependant, au moment où il allait emprunté le chemin qui y pénétrait, cinq cris l'arrêtèrent.  
  
-Non, Harry, n'entre pas dans la forêt, c'est trop dangeureux. -C'est interdit d'entrer dans cette forêt, et c'est d'autant plus gangeureux quand on ne la connaît pas.  
  
mais Harry leur sourit, étrangement confiant. Sans un regard en arrière, il pénétra dans la forêt et, rapidement, il disparut dans les noirceurs hostilles des arbres peu rassurant. Sans réfléchir, les maraudeurs et leur compagnie féminine s'engagèrent sur les talons d'Harry.  
  
àpeine le château fut-il hors de leut vue qu'il rencontrèrent Harry, entourer de deux centaures que James reconnu comme Fris et son frère Goun. Les voyant approcher, les deux être mystique relevèrent la tête, un étrange sourir sur les lèvres.  
  
-James Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je vois que vous avez de la compagnie. -Bonjour Fris, en fait, nous cherchions Harry. nous lui avons dit de ne pas entrer dans la forêt, qu c'était dangeureux, mais il ne nous à pas écouter.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas de peur à vous faire pour votre nouvel ami, il est né sous une bonne étoile. Son passé est pénible, et son avenir est malheureux, mais son voyage ici l'aidera à surmonter sa destiné. Trop de malheur son dans sa tête et dans son ames. Les étoiles nous le dises, il n'est pas d'ici, mais il vous sauveras tous d'une horrible tragédie.  
  
-vous semblez bien le connaître. Répliqa sirius en regardant Harry dont les yeux regardait obstinément Goun qui obervait lui même les yeux vert d'Harry.  
  
-Nous, centaure, avons la capacité de communiquer par la penser lorsque l'autre le veut bien. Certaine chose cependant, nous ont été dévoilé par les astres qui lui sont favorable pour l'instant.  
  
-vous pourrez peut-être, alors, nous dire pourquoi il ne parle pas.  
  
-Il ne veut peux pas parler, pas maintenant, et pas ici. Il ne veut pas non plus parler. Trop longtemps, les gens lui ont demandé de raconter des choses trop horribles, le forçant à revivre des événements tristes que personne ici ne pourrait supporter. Son silence est nésséssaire pour son bon rétablissement. Ne posez pas de question sur son passé, ne chercher pas à comprendrela tristesse de son regard, ni les dureté de ses traits. Comprenez les enfants, que si son silence vous semble pesant, il est nésséssaire pour lui.  
  
-mais comment ferons-nous pour communiquer ?  
  
-Posez des questions qui se répondent pas oui ou par non, et s'il vous faut plus d'explication, il trouvera sûrement un moyen de vous faire connaître sa penser plus en profondeur, mais sinon, je vous le dit, ne dites rien. Seul votre présence et vos sourir l'aiderons à rester avec nous. Maintenant, il se fait tard, vous deviez rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
-tu viens Harry ? demanda Lily.  
  
Harry détourna son regard du centaure et, au grand étonnement de tous, son visage était contracter par une émotion indéchifrable, mélange de colère, méprit, tristesse et résignation. Sans un mot, Harry entamma le chemin du retour en courrant et les cinq amis peurent entendre quelque gémissement et sanglot étouffé. Sans commentaire, tous le suivirent en échangeant les dernier au revoir avec les créature magique.  
  
-Cet enfant à un trop lourd fardeau sur ses épaules mon frère. -mais il doit l'assumer. Ce n'est pas à nous de s'en soucier. -Fris, tu à vu comme moi, le fond de son âme, il est puissant, mais aussi, c'est un ange descendu droit du ciel pour nous aider, la lumière qui mettera fin à ce massacre permanent, nous devons, centaure comme tout autre créature magique ou simples animaux, l'aider pour porter à chacun une partie de son fardeau. Par Sirius et Cassioppé, nous devons réunir tous les centaures avec urgence. Les étoiles n'avaient pas prévu son arrivé et tous vont être surpris de le voir. -Pourquoi devrait-il le voir ? Ce n'est pas de notre resort d'aider ce jeune homme. C'est un humain, et jamais nous de pourrons l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Oubli cette histoire. -il reviendra un jour où l'autre Fris, il viendra chercher les réponses à ses questions, questions auzquelles nous avons les réponse. Il fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ne provoque pas la colère de quelqu'un qui détient la magie du monde en lui. Des gens comme le seigneur des ténèbres feront tout pour le détruire et prendre la magie qui dors en lui. Nous devons l'aider à dévellopper ses pouvoirs et sa force pour qu'il combatte. Ne ferme pas les yeux sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Demande aux étoiles, et elle te diront qu'elle ne savent rien sur ce Harry Potter. Tu sais qu'il est indispensable pour le monde entier, sorcier et moldu, que ce jeune homme devienne ce qu'il doit devenir. Je te le demande mon frère, mon ami, aidons-le, et demandons aux autres de l'aider, car nous nous devons de le faire, c'est notre survie qui en dépend. -nous n'avons jamais eut besoin d'humain pour survivre et nous n'en aurons jamais mon frère. Je connais le sort de ce garçon et s'il doit ourrir, il mourra, puisque c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. N'essais pas de changer ce qui doit être. Nous ne pouvons ni ne voulons changer le passé ou le futur. Laisse et oubli cet entretien. Sinon, fait ce que tu drois important, mais sans moi, car je ne t'aiderai pas. -bien, alors je vais aider ce jeune homme, et personne ne m'en empêchera. Il a besoin d'aide, et pendant ces temps pénibles, même ceux qui vivent de la nature doivent faire des sacrifices car leur environnement change. Fait ce que tu veux mon frère, mais ma déssision est prise, le jeune harry potter aura mon soutien.  
  
Sur ce, Goun tourna les talons et disparu dans la forêt. Il avait raison, certe, mais Fris ne pouvait se faire à l'idé d'aider un humain dont l'avenir était encore insertain. Fris tourna à son tour les talons mais pris la direction opposé de son frère, allant rejoindre son clan pour discuter de ces événement étrange et décider ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour le première fois, les étroiles, les planetes, les astres et les don de voyance ne servirait à rien car cet événement était trop soudain. Ils devraient tous faire face à l'imprévu, comme de vulgaires humains. 


	6. trop maigre

Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis présentement à Mtl, au bureau de ma mère, alors je m'occupe comme je peux. Puis, vous ne deviez pas attendre longtemps pour le 7ieme chapitre, que j'espère, sera plus long. Je vous dit tout de suite ce qui devrait en être le titre : rencontre amicale. En résumer, Harry assiste à sa première journée de cours. Il fait plusieurs rencontre, entre autre, Rogue, Malefoy, le détesté professeur de potion, Trelawney(qui n'a jamais changé) et quelque rencontre plus agréable comme, ha, et puis, vous verrez bien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle est très jolie. Enfin, il y aura beaucoup de chapitre consacré à Harry, quelque brèche aux maraudeurs et à la jolie Lily, mais très peu pour le futur(présent pour Harry, enfin vous voyez ou je veux en venir) bonne lecture, reviews s.v.p  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
  
  
Harry marcha rapidement hors de la forêt mais ne put retenir quelque sanglot. Ce que Goun lui avait dit, ou plutôt transmis, avait été blessant, horrible, marquant, mais vrai. Venir ici avait été une façon de fuir ses problèmes, et il agissait comme un enfant en n'obéissant pas aux ordres de Dumbledore. S'il avait cru qu'être ici lui permettrait de faire le ménage dans sa tête, il s'était trompé. Bien au contraire, voir ses futurs parents, son futur parrain, son futur professeur et le futur mangemort allait l'aider à devenir plus calme et éclaircir ses pensé, il avait eut franchement tord.  
  
De plus, ici, il était encore plus en danger, car Dumbledore, celui qu'il connaissait, n'était plus là pour l'aider et le protégé comme avant, Sirius et ses amis, avec qui il pouvait partager sa peine, son chagrin, ils étaient tous absents et lui, il était contraint au silence. La mine orageuse, les yeux perçant, Harry perçait l'obscurité qui volait autour de lui. Il voulait voler, il voulait être un oiseau, un énorme aigle, pour planer autour du château.  
  
Soudain, il se sentit décoller, comme si l'air le portait au-dessus du monde entier. Regardant autour de lui, il vit le château devenir de plus en plus petit, cinq silhouette se mouver sur l'herbe et le regarder flotter au- dessus des nuages. Il redescendit lentement vers le sol. La sensation de l'air frais contre son visage était rafraîchissant et revigorant. Lorsqu'il atteignit la hauteur du sol, Harry repris sa forme humaine tel qu'il l'était quelque seconde plus tard. Les cinq adolescents, abasourdi, le regardèrent. Son visage était de nouveau dur et triste mais il sourit tout de même à ses compagnons qui le regardaient toujours aussi ébranlés. Voyant leur visage comprimé par la surprise, il fit demi-tour et entra dans le château. Il ralentit le pas et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondor et attendit. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et décida d'attendre. Soudain, une douleur aiguë à la tête le fit reculer contre le mur. La grosse dame du tableau le regarda ainsi figé. Les jambes d'Harry ployèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Sur les genoux, il plaqua ses deux mains à l'endroit où, jadis, sa cicatrice était. Puis, sa tête fut submergée d'image horrible de souffrance, des choses qu'il avait déjà vues, déjà vécu, mais aussi, des choses qui se passaient en ce moment, dans son temps à lui, des choses monstrueuses que Voldemort faisait aux innocents, moldus et sorciers. Des larmes de douleur et de peur coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Avec un ultime effort, Harry réussis à s'adosser au mur et pleura de plus bel. Pendant trop de temps, ses larmes étaient refoulées, mais aujourd'hui, tout sortait. Il ignorait si c'était à cause du voyage dans le temps, sa transformation en oiseau, sa discussion avec Fris et Goun, sa promenade nocturne ou la rencontre avec ses futurs parents, mais ça faisait du bien de tout laisser sortir. Malheureusement, quand on est triste, quand on pleur, on à toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour nous réconforter. Malheureusement, ni Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et même Dumbledore n'étaient là pour le réconforter ou lui prendre la main.  
  
Puis, dans sa confusion de douleur et de larme, Harry sentit une douce chaleur contre son épaule. Une chaleur qui l'enveloppait dans un monde a part. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux en sentant un souffle sur sa joue. Des cheveux roux flamboyant caressait son cou, un front poser contre sa tempe et des mots doux murmurer à son oreille.  
  
-Harry, pleur pas, faut pas pleurer.  
  
Mais ces paroles réconfortantes n'avaient aucun effet sur son humeur. Trop longtemps, il avait attendu pour déverser sa rivière de ranc?ur, son sur- poids de conscience, l'amertume et la culpabilité. Tout ça coulait à flot sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Puis, la douleur de son front s'intensifia et il plaqua violemment ses mains sur son front.  
  
-On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, on dirait qu'il a mal a la tête.  
  
Harry, en entendant ces mots, se recroquevilla sur lui-même mais cessa, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, de pleurer. Seul quelques tremblement agitait ses épaules et son corps entier était secoué de spasmes.  
  
Lily n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry et celui-ci s'abandonnait volontiers à cette étreinte réconfortante. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille le sentit bien en sentant Harry se détendre au contact de son corps. Quelque chose chez ce jeune garçon l'émouvait particulièrement. Elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait, mais pas comme on aimait un ami, ni un petit ami, non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond mais elle n'arrivait pas le définire exactement. Puis, Harry cessa de trembler. Sa tête était lourdement tombée contre son épaule et ses mains avaient lâché ses genoux pour pendre mollement contre lui. Il s'était endormi. Dans le creux de son cou, Harry avait fermé les paupières était avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée et enfin, sa respiration était normale et son visage, paisible.  
  
-Je n'en reviens pas. Murmura Sirius, il s'est endormi, il dort comme un bébé. -Étrange en effet, répondit tout bas James. Mais quest-ce qu'on fait de lui ? On ne peut pas rester ici toute la nuit. -Ce serait cruel de le ramener à l'infirmerie alors qu'il vient d'y passer deux jour entier. Le mieux à faire, c'est de le porter dans sa chambre et l'y laisser dormir en paix, du moins jusqu'à demain. -Sûrement, mais on devrait tout de même avertir Dumbledore de sa réaction de ce soir. Bredouilla Peter, toujours timide.  
  
Sans attendre, Sirius s'approcha de Lily et pris dans ses bras, le corps mou et léger, trop léger pensa-t-il, d'Harry. La tête aux cheveux noirs tomba lourdement sur son épaule et, étrangement, Harry ne remua pas un muscle dans les bras déjà fort de son futur parrain.  
  
-Patte de lapin. Dit-il à la grosse dame qui pivota, non sans un regard étrangement triste vers le corps endormi d'Harry.  
  
Heureusement pour eux, la salle commune était maintenant vide de ses occupants et le chemin vers leur dortoir fut sans encombre pour Sirius qui supportait sans bronche, et il n'y avait pas de quoi le faire, la faible masse d'Harry.  
  
-Ce garçon est trop léger. S'exclama doucement Sirius en retournant dans la salle commune, après avoir confortablement installé le nouveau dans son lit. Il ne pèse pas même deux plumes. -Tu dis la même chose de moi Sirius, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter. -Justement, oui, il pèse trois fois rien, la moitié de ce que toi tu pèse James, et déjà, c'est peu pour toi, alors lui, je ne vous cache pas que ça m'inquiète. -Tout pour toi est trop léger Sirius. Rapporta calmement Rémus. Même moi, tu me soulève sans problème. -Peut-être pour vous, ça va, mais lui, même Lily serait capable de le soulever sans problème. Non, moi js dis que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, et vous avez vu, il n'a pratiquement rien mangé, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. -Là dessus, Sirius à raison. Affirma James. Il n'a pas touché ni au repas, ni au dessert. En plus, vous avez vu comme moi ses yeux, quelque chose le tracasse, il ne va pas bien. Nous devons l'aider, à retrouver l'appétit, et le sourire, un vrai sourire. Pas ce petit sourire qu'il nous sort pour nous faire plaisir. -Moi, répliqua Lily en étouffant un bâillement, je propose de méditer la dessus cette nuit, et d'en parler demain matin, quand le soleil sera lever et que les oiseau auront commencer à piailler leur chanson quotidienne. -Bonne initiative Lily. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit.  
  
James tourna les talons et monta à son tour dans la chambre. Harry dormait paisiblement sans bruit, sans rêve. Comme il l'enviait d'être si paisible dans son sommeil. Certes, il semblait avoir traversé des moments difficiles, et on voyait dans son regard toute la souffrance du monde, comme si devant ses yeux, on avait tué et massacré des millions de gens, comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un de cher et aussi, les blessures et les plaies de coup, parole ou geste violent et blessant. Certes, sur ce point, il ne l'enviait pas du tout, mais dans son sommeil, il semblait tellement calme qu'il en était angélique et serein, comme le calme après la tempête. Oui, c'était ça. En arrivant ici, les barrières avaient sauté et il avait déversé tout ce qui le tracassait en silence, en larmes et en métamorphose. C'était un autre point à débattre. Tous les cinq l'avait bien vu se transformer en oiseau de proie à la sorti de la forêt, peut-être était-il un animagi, comme James, Sirius et Peter essayait encore de le devenir. Il faudrait lui poser la question, et ne doutait pas que ses amis allaient chercher à en savoir plus.  
  
S'allongeant sous ses couvertures, James ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, comme à son habitude, dans un sommeil mouvementé et parsemé de cauchemars.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius, Peter et Rémus entrèrent dans le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, découvrant Harry dans la même position que l'avait laissé Sirius, et James, endormi mais le visage tourmenté.  
  
-Vous voyez comme il est maigre ? Murmura Sirius. -Sirius, arrête avec ça, ça en devient lassant. Répondit Rémus sans s'empêcher de constater comment Harry paraissait maigre sous les légère couverture que Sirius avait posé sur lui. N'empêche que tu as raison, mais on en reparlera demain parce que je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, je tombe de sommeil.  
  
Rémus s'allongea sur son lit et entendit Sirius et Peter faire de même.  
  
-Bonne nuit. Murmura Peter. -Bonne nuit. Répondirent ses deux amis en c?ur. 


	7. premier cours

Chapitre 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt, au premier rayon de soleil. Dans le dortoir aux couleurs rouge sang, Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Il s'était habituer à se réveiller dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière à ses côtés qui épiait le moindre de ses mouvements et se réveiller au milieu d'une chambre, dans un lit confortable, les couleurs dans lesquels il avait passé les quatre ans les plus merveilleuses années de sa vie. Il se rappelait vaguement la douleur de sa cicatrice de la veille, et la crise de larmes qu'il avait eut, mais il ne s'en sentait pas pour autant gêner d'avoir pleurer car il s'était senti étrangement rassuré de sentir sa future mère à ses côtés. Puis, il s'était senti faiblir puis, soulever par une forte étreinte. Quelques murmures désapprobateurs par rapport à son poids mais après, le noir emplissait son esprit.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses ''vacances'' le démoraliser. Il devait passer outre ses problèmes et vivre une journée à la fois.  
  
Rapidment, Harry pris une douche, enfila son uniforme et se dirigea vers la salle commune. A cette heure, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient encore endormis et il voulait en profiter pour se promener dans les couloirs. Sortant de la salle commune, Harry salua poliment la grosse dame d'un signe de tête et flâna dans les longs couloirs et passages secrets de Poudlard. Il rencontra plusieurs tableau qui le saluèrent gentilement en lui jettant des regards curieux. Au bout d'une heure, Harry pris la direction de la grande salle et entra silencieusement dans la salle au quatre immanse table, chacune couverte de virtuaille qui faisait salier Harry. S'isolant seul au bout de la table des Griffondors, il pris une simple tranche de pain et la mangea avec sa quiétude habituelle.  
  
Puis, les maraudeurs firent leur entrée et repérèrent facilement Harry, assis seule dans un coin oublier de la salle, à manger calmement ses toasts.  
  
-Comment fait-il pour manger si peu ? Demanda Sirius, toujours inquiet pour l'état du jeune homme.  
  
-Sirius, laisse le un peu tranquil, s'il n'a pas faim, tu ne peux pas le forcer à manger. Répondit calmement Rémus, sans réussis à cacher totalement son inquiétude à lui aussi.  
  
-Hé Harry ! S'exclama James en s'approchant. On peut s'asseoir ?  
  
Harry releva la tête et sourit gentillement à son futur père. Les quatres amis prirent place de chaque côté ou face à Harry et le regardèrent pendant quelque seconde. Peter se servit à manger pour quatre, Sirius remplit pleinement son assiette, tandis que James et Rémus étaient plus résonnable dans les proportions.  
  
-Harry, tu devrais manger plus, tu dois reprendre des forces après tout, et il y en a assez pour une centaine de Peter, alors il en aura surement assez pour toi ! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
Harry, surpris, resta immobile et le regarda avec un regard étonné. Sans protester, il tendit la main vers un morceau de bacon et le mangea sans bruit, à une lenteur exaspérente.  
  
-Harry ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui.  
  
L'adolescent se retourna et vit Lily qui le regardait en souriant.  
  
-Tient, voilà ton horraire de cours. Tu commence en potion avec nous. En fait, tu es toujours avec nous, et parfois avec les Serpentards. Si tu as un problème, tu peux conter sur moi pour t'aider, et puis, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficulté à suivre., passe une bonne journée  
  
-Personnellement, machouilla Peter, je trouve idiot de te faire commencer le vendredi mais bon . . .  
  
Harry lui sourit et regarda son horraire alors que Lily s'éloignait en souriant. Il eut une grimace en voyant que, en effet, il commençait en potion, mais ne dit rien.  
  
Après leur petit déjeûner, les cinq garçons se dirigèrent vers la classe de potion, inchangeablement dans les cachots, où un grand nombre d'élève se trouvait déjà. Apparement, les Griffondor étaient toujours jumellés avec les Serpentards.  
  
-Alors Potter, toujours en vie ? Lança une voix singlante que Harry connaissait trop bien, pour l'avoir entendu retirer des points à sa maison.  
  
-Ferme la Rogue, tu sais très bien que si ton maître m'avait tué, tu en aurais été averti.  
  
Mais Rogue ne regardait plus James, mais bien la petite silhouette en retrait qui observait la scène, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.  
  
-C'est toi le nouveau ?  
  
Harry aquiessa en plongeant son regard dans celui de Rogue.  
  
-Bien, c'est domage que tu ais été envoyé à Griffondor, nous, à Serpentard, tu aurais apris beaucoup mais puisque tu est avec ces aprrentis-semblants de sorcier et ces sangs-de-bourbes, tu est presque irrécupérable.  
  
Harry ne broncha pas, ne sourcilla pas, ne riposta même pas. Sans porter vraiment attention à cet être aussi incipide qu'était son futur professeur de potion, Harry le contourna et entra dans la classe ouverte.  
  
-Hé, Morgan, on t'a parler, tu pourrais répondre, à moins que tes agresseurs ne t'ais déjà coupé la langue, ou battu au point de ne plus vouloir parler, est-ce que tu serais muet ? Ou bien on te fait si peur.  
  
Harry, que le rappel de sa ''famille'' d'adoption mettait sur les nerfs, se retourna et fixa son interlocuteur.  
  
Les cheveux blonds platine, les yeux gris, froid, l'air sufisant et snob, ce ne pouvait être que Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Ho, tu réagis enfin, c'est ta famille qui t'a battu ainsi ? Il faut dire qu'avec la tête que tu as, tu devais être mieux avec le nez cassé, même si tu en garde encore les marques.  
  
S'en était trop. James voulu intervenir, mais Harry fut plus rapide. En un bond souple et véloce, Malefoy se retrouva sur le dos, Harry acroupi sur lui. Ils se regardèrent avec haine et Malefoy, que la chute avait surpris, repris le contrôle de sa parole.  
  
-On dirait que j'ai touché le point faible.  
  
Harry reniffla bruyamment et, contre toute attente, cracha sur le visage pâle de son ennemi. Tous furent très surpris et aucun n'osa bouger. Le liquide baveux coula le long du grand nez, dégoulina dans l'orbite de l'?il droit et glissa le long de la joue rosit par la honte et la colère.  
  
Le dominant eut un sourir méchant et vainceur mais fut tiré par l'arrière par Rogue et Nott et maintenu immobile tandis que le grand blond se relevait en hâte. S'essuiant le visage avec sa manche, il toisa Harry avec suffisance, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer un minimum de dignité.  
  
-Tu as craché au visage d'un Malefoy, et sache Morgan, que s'il y a bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'est de mettre un Malefoy en colère.  
  
Harry eut un sourir mystérieux mais ne bougea pas. Même s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné par deux armoirs à glace, chose incroyable à dire pour Rogue, il n'aurait pas plus bougé.  
  
-Il reste encore quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commence, et que le professeur n'arrive, j'ai le temps de te faire payer pour ça.  
  
Malefoy s'approcha d'Harry et le regarda. Une brève formule fut prononcée, dressant un mur d'isolement entre le reste de la classe et le petit groupe. Le nouveau ne broncha pas un sil devant le regard meurtrier qui aurait fait plier un détraqueur. Levant le bras pour le frapper, une douleur l'interompit. Du pied, Harry avait frappé sous la ceinture, et Malefopy en eut le souffle coupé. Rogue voulut intervenir, immité par Nott, Mais une fois de plus, Harry amorça leur mouvement et les frappa tous les deux dans le ventre, leur coupant la respiration.  
  
Tous les trois écroulé sur le sol, Harry les toisa et fit demi-tour, traversant sans difficulté le mur oppaque sous les regards étonné des Griffondor et des Serpentards. Jamais, au grand jamais, on osait s'attaquer à un Serpentard, et encore moin à Malefoy.  
  
Le regard froid, les poings serrés, les gestes furieux, Harry gagna une place dans le fond de la classe et déposa bruyamment ses choses sur le bureau. James et Sirius s'assirent de chaque côté de Harry et le regardèrent avec fascination et respect. Peter, Rémus et Lily s'assirent aux places situées devant eux.  
  
-Wow, Harry, tu sais comment leur fermer le clapet à ces Serpentards.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers Sirius et eut un sourir crispé par la haine. Son interlocuteur ferma la bouche et se ratatina sur son siège tellement les yeux de Harry étaient furieux.  
  
Soudain, dans un fracas qui battait des records, le professeur de potion entra.  
  
Harry eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire. Les cheveux gras, les yeux sombre, le nez crochu, il était le portrait craché de Rogue, mais en plus vieux.  
  
-Malefoy, Nott, Severus, que faites-vous sur le sol ?  
  
Les trois adolescents restèrent muets, encore trop essouflé pour parler.  
  
-Encore des Conflits Griffondors/Serpentards je crois, bien, qui est à l'origine de cette . . . situation.  
  
Le professeur se tourna tout naturellement vers les maraudeurs mais, alors qu'ils s'apprètaient à déffendre Harry, celui-ci leva la main et regarda le professeur avec un sourir froid, et sans émotion.  
  
-Bien, à peine arrivé, et ça se met déjà des ennuis, faites attention M. Morgan, Potter pourrait déteindre sur vous. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour décider de votre sentence. Vous aussi messieus, enchaîna-t-il au maraudeurs et aux trois Serpentard. Je doute que M. Morgan ait fait un tel . . . ravage seul. Maintenant, retourner à votre place.  
  
Sans riposter, toute la classe fut, en quelque instant, assis et silencieux tandis que le professeur écrivait les ingrédients de la potion du jour au tableau. Harry reconnu dès le début la potion de attatinage et l'écrivit sur un bout de parchemin. Comme il s'en doutait le professeur se retourna et demanda d'une vois basse, tourner vers ses élèves,  
  
-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quelle potion il sagit ?  
  
Harry tapotta l'épaule de James et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. James le pris et leva la main pour son ami.  
  
-M. Potter ? Demanda Le professeur, surpris que ce soit cet élève qui lève la main le premier.  
  
-Heu . . . la potion de rattatinage ?  
  
-Exact, et pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi consistent les effets de cette potion ?  
  
Muet James ne répondit pas mais Harry lui tendit un nouveau parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques mots rapides. James lut à haute voix les inscription breves mais précise.  
  
-À rendre un objet, un animal ou un humain à une taille inférieur à celle de départ. Souvent, elle consiste en un rajeunisement de l'animal ou à la presque disparition de l'objet.  
  
-Bien, excellenent, on dirait que M. Morgan s'y connaît en potion. Bien, 10 points pour Griffondor.  
  
Harry était estomacé, comme le reste de la classe.  
  
-Vous pouvez commencer la potion, elle est facile, mais un sur dosage ou un ingrédient oublié pourait être ou plutôt, sont extrèmement mortel. Soyez attentif, surtout vous Pettigrow.  
  
Peter se ratatina sur sa chaise. Calmement, Harry commença à préparer sa potion et, en un rien de temps, eut finit, alors que le reste de la classe en était encore à la moitié de la recette.  
  
-M. Morgan, soyez plus rapide, vous prenez du retard, bougez-vous un peu, il ne suffit pas de rester les bras croiser pour faire une potion.  
  
-Professeur, murmura la vois timide de Lily qui avait jeté un regard au chaudron d'Harry, je crois qu'il à déjà finit, sa potion est déjà passer du brun au vert, au bleu, puis au jaune.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et dévisageaient Harry.  
  
-M. Morgan, vous semblez avoir une affinité avec cette matière. Vous permettez que je vous pose quelques questions ?  
  
Harry grimaça mais acquiessa.  
  
-Bien, où trouve-t-on le bézoard, quest-ce que c'est et que fait-on avec. ?  
  
Harry griffonna et tendit le billet à James avant de griffonner autre hose.  
  
-C'est une pierre que l'on retrouve dans l'estomac des chèvres . . . (deuxième billet) et qui constitue un antidote à la plus part des poisons.  
  
-Bien, qu'elle est la chose à ne pas faire avec le polynectar ?  
  
Harry réfléchis quelque seconde, puis tenta une réponse.  
  
-Le polynectar ne peut vous transformer qu'en humain, ne surtout pas tenter avec les poils d'animaux, l'effet pourait être désastreux, quoi que plutôt amusant quand on y pense. Lu James avant de regarder Harry qui eut un petit sourir amusé en se remémorant Hermione avec les yeux jaunes, des moustaches et une queue de chat.  
  
-Bien, M. Potter, merci pour avoir transmis le message. M. Morgan, Je dois avouer que vous m'impressionner. Ce sont des chose que l'on étudis généralement entre la cinquième et la septième année. J'accorde 15 points à Girffondor. Vous êtes un élève brillant. Continuez-vos potion. Nous allons en tester quelques-unes une à la fin du cours. Et en silence s'il vous plaît.  
  
Tous se remirent à la tâche et Harry resta immobile en attendant la fin du cours.  
  
-Le professeur Rogue à été particulièrement gentil aujourd'hui. Murmura Sirius. Il n'a passé aucun commentaire à la potion catastrophique de Peter. Et tu es vraiment doué Harry.  
  
Harry sourit. Ainsi, il avait raison, cet homme était bien le père de Rogue. Déssidément, c'était une tradition d'être professeur de potion dans sa famille. Seulement, ce professeur était beaucoup plus sympatique que son Rogue à lui.  
  
La fin du cours arriva rapidement et Rogue sorti un bocal à grenouille devant tout le monde.  
  
-M. Morgan, approter moi votre potion je vous pris.  
  
Harry obéit, le prefosseur en versa une goute dans la geule d'une grenouille qui devint un têtard.  
  
-Excellant, maintenant, M. Pettigrow, apportez-moi votre potion.  
  
Peter s'avança un peu craintif et tendit sa potion d'un rose bonbon. Une fois le liquide ingurgité, la grenouille eut plusieurs hocket. Rogue la posa sur le bureau et s'éloigna. Quelques secondes plus tard, la gernouille était éparpillé sur le bureau et sur le plancher. Plusieurs étaient dégoûtés, d'autre amusés. D'un coup de baguette, Rogue nettoya le bureau et se tourna vers ses élèves.  
  
-Vous avez pu voir les effets d'une potion réussis, et les résultats d'une potion aux propotions démesurées. M. Pettigrow, votre ignorance en cette matière m'étonnera toujours. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez sortir, sauf quelques élèves.  
  
Dans un brouhaha infernal, la classe se vida. Sévérus, Nott, Malefoy, Harry et les quatres maraudeurs était encore assis mais le professeur disposa de Peter et Rémus.  
  
-J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé s'il vous plaît.  
  
Tous se mirent à parler en même temps, exepté Harry qui était inlassablement silencieux. Le professeur les fit taire.  
  
-Sévérus, explique-moi.  
  
-évidemment. Maugréa Sirius.  
  
-Nous étions là, puis on a voulu parler à Morgan, mais il à craché au visage de Malefoy, puis il nous a sauté dessus.  
  
-C'est faut ! Hurla James. Vous vous êtes mient à trois pour le frapper, vous avez dressé un mur d'isolement pour empêcher qui que ce soit de vous approcher mais il a simplement été plus vite que vous, et ça vous rend malade de voir quelqu'un vous remmettre à votre place à trois contre un, bande de lâche.  
  
-Taisez-vous Potter. Coupa Rogue en se tournant vers Harry. Avez-vous vraiment craché dans le visage de M. Malefoy ?  
  
Harry aquiessa sagement.  
  
-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Harry pris de nouveau un parchemin et enterprit le long récit de cette mésentente. Il lui fallut près de cinq minutes pendant lesquels les Serpentard se renfrognèrent et les deux maraudeurs eurent un sourir vengeur.  
  
-Bien, déclara enfin Rogue après la lecture du parchemin, si je comprends bien, Malefoy à agit le premier, vous a insulté, ainsi qu'utilisé des mots . . . vulgaires, mais vous avouer avoir réagi un peu fort et vous vous excusz auprès de Malefoy pour votre réaction irréfléchis mais il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer. Pour le coup de pied par contre, il l'avait mérité, quant à Sévérus et Nott, il vous tenait pendant que Malefoy tentait de vous frapper. Donc en résumé, vous avez agis hâtivement, et un peu violement, mais ces trois adolescents l'avaient cherché en vous mettant sur les nerfs et en relatant des souvenirs par rapport à votre mésaventure avant d'arriver ici. C'est bien cela ?  
  
Une fois de plus, Harry aquiessa, toujours imperturbable devant les regards furieux des Serpentard qui voulaient à peu près dire : on va se revoir, mais Harry ne se sentit pas le moins du monde destabilisé et répondit avec un regard haineux : c'est quand tu veux.  
  
-M. Black, M. Potter, puisque, a prori, vous n'avez rien fait, vous pouvez sortir. Quant à vous trois, je suis partculièrement déçu par votre attitude, et vous aurez une retenu ce soir. M. Morgan, vous êtes dispenssez de retenu pour cette fois, mais essayer de contrôler vos sauts d'humeur un peu violents. Vous pouvez sortir.  
  
Harry remercia le professeur et sorti, les épaules droites et la tête haute sans un regard en arrière.  
  
A l'extérieur, Rémus et Peter les attendaient patiemment tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce de Potion.  
  
-Wow, s'exclama Sirius. Pas de retenu, tu as de la chance Harry, et il a été particulièrement gentil aujourd'hui, il a même donné une retenu à son propre fils et à ces deux crétins de serpentard.  
  
Harry les dépassa et jetta un bref regard à son horraier. Divination ? La journée devait-elle être remplis de matière moche ? Ha, non, Défense contre les forces du mal après le dîner, puis ??? quest-ce que c'est que cette matière, il était inscrit, combat et duel. Jamais une telle matière n'aurait été admise à Poudlard, c'était bien trop dangeureux, surtout en jummellant Griffondor et Serpentard. Décidément, Harry allait en avoir pour son voyage de ces cours, surtout qu'il était passablement épuisé après cet entretien en potion. Les maraudeurs suivirent Harry de loin en le voyant s'orrienter vers la tour Nord en prenant des passages secrets qui leur était même incconnu, à eux, les Maraudeurs, comment un élève, arrivé depuis quelques jours, pouvait-il connaître autant de passage. Mystérieux, étrange, louche, Harry cachait quelque chose, mais semblait peu enclin à l'idée d'en parler. Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent tous montés l'échelle et furent tous entrés dans la pièce éttouffante, les élèves attendirent la professeure.  
  
-Bonjour cher élèves, je sens que vous allez bien. 


	8. rencontre agéable

Chapitre 8  
  
  
  
-Je sens une vibration nouvelle, une âme étrangère, mais bien entendu, M. Morgan, notre nouvel élève. Je sui ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, le professeur Dumbledore semblait inquiet pour votre santé, mais je vois qu'il n'a pas de souçi à se faire, vous récupérer vite. Une rencontre, désagréable ce matin, mais rester sur vos gardes, parce qu'un ange pourrait vous tomber dessus. Un passé pénible, un avenir sombre, mais une vie longue. Vous aimez beaucoup de gens, et ils vous aiment en retour, ils vous manquent mais cela vous fait du bien de vous éloignez d'eux pendant quelques temps pour rencontrer des gens différent, qui ne vous connaissent pas. Il y a beaucoup de chose à savoir sur vous M. Morgan, mais je n'e dirai pas plus, vous êtes mystérieux, et j'aime le mystère.  
  
Harry fut estomaqué. Cette femme était loin d'être cette vieille chouette de Trelawney, et Harry pensa soudain qu'il pourrait peut-être aimer cette matière finalement.  
  
-Comme je l'ai dit au début de l'année, et je le répète pour vous M. Morgan, la divination est une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie, mais certain savent en percé le mystère. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aime ce qui est mystérieux, et c'est pour cette raison que je m'y suis plongé mais même moi, je ne me vante pas de tout connaître et tout voir. Il faut simplement savoir éclairer quelques énigme et être réceptif. La Divination n'est pas simplement un cours où vous jouerez aux cartes ou encore, boire du thé. C'est faire la paix avec son âme pour mieux recevoir les images. Passé et futur se rencontre constament et il faut savoir comment interpréter le déjà vu ou je vais voir. M. Morgan, avez vous déjà étudiez la divination avant ?  
  
Harry aquiessa mais fit une simple grimace.  
  
-Qui était votre professeur ?  
  
Harry tendit un parchemin à James qui lut à haute voix, tout en réprimant un fou rire qui intrigua les autres.  
  
-Une vieille chouette qui ressemblait à un énorme insect derrière ses immenses lunettes, couverte de bijoux et qui faisait bruler des ençant à l'odeur noséabonde qui empestait toujours la pièce. Elle passait son temps à prédire ma mort et à me prédire les plus grandes catastophes. Une folle quoi.  
  
Toute la classe éclatat de rire et même le professeur pouffa légèrement avant de redevenir sérieuse.  
  
-Vous avez une drôle d'impression sur votre ancienne professeur M. Morgan, mais sachez que je ne suis pas ainsi. Il m'arrive souvent, c'est vrai, de voir des choses horribles dans mon sommeil, mais jamais je n'en fait mention car je ne veux pas détruire la vie de quelqu'un.  
  
La professeure s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule en guise de bienvenue mais alors, elle fut assaillit d'image horrible. Harry dans sa jeunesse, maltraiter par les Dursley, puis, ses aventures à Poudlrad, de la première à la quatrième année, son été monstrueux chez sa ''famille'', et enfin, son arrivée ici, avant que queulqu'un ne la repousse brutalement.  
  
Le professeur tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que Harry se contracte sur lui-même, cherchant à fuir la lumière, les regards, cherchant la sécurité après un tel cauchemard. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'il à vu, il ne peut pas pleurer. Hier soir, il aurait éclaté en sanglot mais aujourd'hui, il ne fait que se renfermer sur lui, fermer aux autres, fermer à sa propre personne. Un mur, un immense mur tombe sur lui pour l'ettoufer, pour l'écraser et il se sent envahi par des émotions refoullées depuis des années. La haine, la colère, la peur, la souffrance, et le désir de tuer sont dans ses veines, mais aussi, des choses qu'on lui a toujours interdits, qu'on ne lui a jamais donné, de l'amour, de l'attention, une vie normal, avec une famille, des frères, des s?urs, un père, une mère, tout ce que les autres ont, mais que lui, à vu partir alors qu'il n'avait que un an. La vie est injuste avec lui. Une vois douce le tire de ses pensé sombre, mais il la repousse de la main. Il ne veut plus, ni voir, ni entendre personne. Doucement, il ferme les yeux mais continue à entendre d'horrible bruit à ses oreilles, les voix des gens qui l'entourent, mais il ne veut plus vivre.  
  
-M. Morgan, je . . . je suis . . . vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas, c'est . . . horrible, ce que vous avez vécu, je suis profondément navré de vous avoir fait revivre ces . . . horreur, pardonnez-moi.  
  
Mais Harry n'écoute plus, il veut partir, il veut quitter cet endroit.  
  
Les élèves se mettent à parler tous en même temps. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry se relève et quitte la classe en vitesse, laissant derrière lui ses affaires, ses ''amis'' son professeur, la clase mais garde avec lui la solitude, la haine, la tristesse et la culpabilité.  
  
Il erre dans les couloirs sans but et sans raison, mais il veut oublier, sans succès, ce qu'il vient de vivre.  
  
Dans le silence complet des couloirs, entrecoupé de ses propres pas, Harry perçoit des pleurs, des sanglots. Au début, il n'y porte pas attention mais bientôt, il réalise qu'il s'en approche et est intrigué par la provenance de telle lamentation. Dans une classe vide, il n'y à rien, du moins, au premier regard, mais Harry voit que, au fond, une petite silouhette, franchement féminine, est assise, agité de larmoiements qui serre le c?ur de Harry.  
  
Dans le plus grand des silences, Harry va s'asseoir à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle le regarde, mais elle ne lève pas les yeux vers lui et il se sent, étrangement, impressionné par la force qu'il ressent dans son épaule qui frôle à peine celle de la jeune fille. Puis, d'un mouvement incontrolable, il se tourne vers elle et lui remonte le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
Il sent alors son souffle se couper, son c?ur fait un bond, puis semble s'arrêter. Sens membre se raidir alors qu'ils ramolissent, il à chaud et ses pupilles se sont agrandi.  
  
Les yeux brouillés de larmes de la fille sont bleu et vert, à chacun sa couleur, son teint est pâle, ses lèvres sont aussi rouge que le sang qui palpite aux tempes d'Harry, son visage est si parfait, on dirait un ange ténébreux au regard parcourru de vide.  
  
Son c?ur s'accélère et il perçoit un frissonnement dans le corps à côté de lui. Il la trouve belle, très belle même, mais elle semble si troublé, si seule, que Harry se sent défaillir.  
  
Sans s'en rendre conte, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la presse contre lui alors que les plaintes redoublent de puissance. Harry la berce, la console, lui caresse les cheveux, effleure son visage, respire son odeur, tout ça, sans un mot, sans protestation quand elle se crampone à lui ou quand elle vient presque s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour se faire réconforter encore plus longtemps, près de la chaleur de cet étrangé si doux et attentionné. Puis, comme une rivière de parole, elle déverse des mots qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, tous les mots qui tenaillent son coeur, qui lui chauffe le ventre, qui lui broient la vue, qu'il lui empoisonne sa vie. Harry en comprend quand même quelque chose. Ses parents sont morts, tuer par Voldemort ou une troupe de Mangemort, hier soir. Elle à apris la nouvelle le matin suivant et depuis, elle s'est enfermée dans cette classe pour qu'on l'oubli, chose que les gens font très bien d'ailleur. Depuis cinq ans, elle est ignorée par les autres. Elle n'a pas d'amis, plus de famille, il ne lui reste que Poudlard, son école, sa deuxième maison mais à la fin de l'année, où ira-t-elle ? Que fera-t-elle, sans toit, sans argent ?  
  
Pendant une demi-heure, elle parle sans s'interrompre, sans à peine respirer. Puis, s'en suis d'un silence mortel, brisé par les sanglots bruillants de cette belle inconnue. Harry passe une main sur le visage blanc, y essuis les larmes et a un sourir compréhensif. Depuis son arrivé ici, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, de peur de laisser échappé un mot qui pourrait contre venir avec le futur, son présent, mais il sent en cette jeune femme, une solitude si grande, qu'il ne peut que compatir avec sa souffrance. Pour une fois, il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir et il décide, de parler. D'abord d'une voix rauque, puis d'une voix douce et mélodieuse qui font battre les tympans de cette fille assis contre lui. Elle est abasourdie, de le voir parlé, mais ne dit rien, et le laisse faire éclater ses problèmes à lui.  
  
Sa voix grave, juste et profonde, glisse entre ses lèvres, survole la pièce et pénètre avec facilité dans les oreilles de cette inconnue qui écoute patiement le récit de la vie douloureuse du nouveau.  
  
Quand il finit de parler, Harry à la gorge assècher, mais se sens bien, soulagé et compris. Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Harry peut presque sentir son c?ur fondre et s'il avait été debout, il serait tombé sur le sol. Elle était si belle, semblait si douce et si fragile, mais aussi, si forte et robuste, ses yeux faisait chavirer son c?ur, serait son estomac, lui empoignaient les reins. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation étrange, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.  
  
Puis, rompant finalement l'harmonie qui reignait, la jeune fille parla.  
  
-Anna-belle, je suis à Serdaigle.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et se met en position debout. Il l'aida à se relever et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une fois de plus. Il ne répondit pas mais il savait qu'elle savait qui il était. Toujours silencieux, il s'approcha, se pencha vers l'avant et déposa un petit baiser sur les joues rosies d'Anna-belle. Ils restèrent quelque seconde sans bouger, les lèvres d'Harry toujours posée sur Anna-belle qui ne bougeait pas puis s'éloigne et, avec un dernier sourir, quitte la pièce en laissant tomber derrière lui, un petit bout de parchemin.  
  
Aussitôt est-il sorti que Anna-belle se précipite sur le parchemin et lit attivement ce qui y est écrit.  
  
J'espère te revoir, ce soir, à 10h00, dans cette classe.  
  
  
  
-Harry ! Harry ! Cria une voix derrière l'adolescent.  
  
Harry se retourna et fut aussitôt emprisonner par deux mains forte sur chacun de ses bras et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sirius Black, une tête plus grand plus grand que lui, si bien que les pieds de Harry ne touchait plus le sol.  
  
-Tu vas bien ? On t'a cherché dans tout le château, on s'inquiétait, la prof de Divination fait une crise de larme, elle dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'elle a vu quand . . . elle t'a touché.  
  
Sirius reprit son souffle et se reprit tout en soulevant Harry plus haut.  
  
-On était vraiment inquiet, tu es parti tellement vite, on a courru chercher Dumbledore, et lui aussi, te cherche dans tout le château, il veut savoir ce qui c'est passé, et nous aussi, on aimerait savoir, et puis . . .  
  
Harry l'interompit et regarda le sol qui était beaucoup plus bas que d'habitude. Sirius ne semblait s'être rendu compte qu'il tenait Harry presque un pied dans les airs.  
  
-Sirius, intervint Rémus, tu pourrais commencer par le déposer sur le sol.  
  
Sirius regarda les pieds d'Harry qui se balançait dans le vide et le lâcha précipitement. Harry retomba brusquement sur le sol mais se rattrappa et regarda Sirius. A sa grande surprise, et à celle des trois autres Maraudeurs, Harry sourit. C'était un sourir chaud et tendre, avec une pointe d'amusement. 


	9. duel aérien

Pour ce chapitre, et pour les suivant, vous pouvez remercier alienor. Non pas que je manque d'idée, ça, j'en ai, mais, soit elle ne colle pas avec l'histoire, soit je n'arrive pas à les enchaîner. Ceci dit, alienor à déclancher chez moi quelques étincelle brillant- comme le feu, qui pogne dans l'foin, pis qui brûla la grange- vous connaisser cette chanson lol ? Enfin bon, vous pouvez toujours aller voir son reviews, pour savoir ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitres, car j'ai l'intension d'utiliser le mieux possible ses idées,(pas toute, mais la plus part). Au fait, si tu en as d'autre, ne te gêne pas, tu peux jouer à « Mme je fais mon interresante parce que je me crois intelligente » parce que ça paye lol. Enfin bon, il est presque 11 heures, mais j'ai tout de même l'intention de commencer le chapitre 10, pendant que je suis lancée. Bonne lecture, et reviewer moi autant que possible, et merci à toiut ceux qui l'ont déjà fait, et ceux qui vont le faire, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous aimer cette fic. Merci  
  
Marika Jedusor,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
  
  
(on retour dans le futur)  
  
Une fois le choc passé, Sirius avait été rassuré de savoir Harry, en sécurité ?  
  
Cette partie de lui semblait s'effacer. Etait-il vraiment en sécurité ? Etrangement, il se rappellait de cet étrange adolescent, mais qu'en savait- il, rien. Harry Mogan était intéligent mais sinon, il n'y avait qu'un trou noir. Il se souvenait de toutes ses escapades avec les maraudeurs, de tous ses mauvais tours, de ses transformations en animagi, mais quand as mémoir se portait vers Harry, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il connaissait son fieul et se souvenait très bien de chaque rencontre, de la première, oè il avait vu des yeux verts crachant une colère inimaginable, jusqu'à la dernière où Harry revenait du tournoi des trois sorciers, allonger sur son lit d'infirmerie, déçu de voir Sirius s'en aller devant son professeur de potion, mais quand il esseyait de se remémorer le visage de Harry Morgan, il voyait du noir, quand il voulait retracer les action de cet étrange adolescent, il ne voyait rien, et cela l'avait plus qu'inquieter.  
  
-Sirius, tu vas bien ? Demanda la vois douce d'Hermione.  
  
-Je suis inquiet pour Harry. Murmura l'homme en se retournant pour faire face à la jeune fille.  
  
-Mais vous avez dit qu'Il allait bien.  
  
-En fait Hermione, je ne me rappelle de rien, je n'arriva pas à me souvenir de son visage, de ses gestes, je n'arriva même pas à me rappeller le son de sa voix, et je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Je ne sais même pas s'il va revenir, s'il va bien, s'il n'a pas d'ennuis, si voldemort avait finalement trouvé le moyen de venir le chercher.  
  
Hermione se mordit la lèvre.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de moyen de vous le rappeller ? Une potion, un sort, je ne sais pas. Paniqua l'adolescente.  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! S'exclama Sirius en plongeant le visage adns ses mains.  
  
-Sirius, ne vous inquiéter pas. Dit la voix grave de Dumbledore qui revenait dans son bureau en compagnie de Rogue et de Ron.  
  
-Si, je vais m'inquiéter, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne vous le pardonerai jamais Dumbledore. C'est vous qui avez insisté pour envoyer Harry chez ces moldus, et regarder ce qui est arrivé, ils l'ont battu, ils l'ont frappé, et Harry s'est retrouvé dans le passé, sans aucun moyen pour le retrouver à l'exception d'un oiseau qui ne peut même pas parler, me dire comment il va. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon fieul, pour l'adolescent que je considère comme mon propre fils, le fils de mon meilleur ami, qui est loin d'ici. Ne me dite pas de me calmer, PARCE QUE JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS, JE VOUS MAUDIS DUMBLEDORE.  
  
Sirius avait crié si fort, que tout le monde avait fait un pas en arrière. Dumbledore comprenait la furie de Sirius et n'avait pas protesté. Il laissa Sirius sortir du bureau en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le voulait.  
  
-Suivez-le s'il vous plait les enfants, il n'y a que les Weasley dans l'école, mais il serait domage que l'un d'entre eux ne tombe sur Sirius.  
  
Ron et Hermione aquiessèrent et sortir aussi rapidement à la suite de Sirius qui parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose dans lequel il pourrait se défouler. Il avait pensé à frapper Rogue, mais il lui aurait fallu une bonne raison pour lui mettre une raclé alors il cherchait quelque chose pour évacuer sa rage.  
  
(retour dans le passé)  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'était le match de Quidditch, Pouffsouffle contre serpentard. Les élèves ne ménageaitent pas leur joie de revoir enfin un match, mais personne ne semblait plus impatient que Harry de voir le match de ce sport qu'il chérissait, dont les pratiques lui manquaient.  
  
-Tu semble adorer le Quidditch. Dit Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade.  
  
Le sourir d'Harry s'étira et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement.  
  
-As-tu déjà joué au Quidditch ? Demanda James, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.  
  
Harry aquiessa et eut une lueur d'amertume dans les yeux.  
  
-Quel poste ?  
  
Sirius et Rémus virent où James voulait en venir. L'équipe de Griffondor était incomplete et ils jouaient leur premier match la semaine prochaine. Il était rare de voir deux matchs deux week-end de suite, mais cette année faisait exception.  
  
-Gardien ?  
  
Harry fit non de la tête.  
  
-Poursuiveur ?  
  
Toujours non.  
  
-Bon, tu n'étais certainement pas batteur, alors attrapeurs ? demanda James, un éclat d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
Harry aquiessa.  
  
-C'est génial, ça te plairait de faire un essai, question de voir ce dont tu es capable ? Vois-tu, je suis le capitaine de mon équipe, et je me dois de la compléter au plus vite. Il me manque un gardien et un Attrapeur. Mais si tu es aussi bon au quidditch que pour ridiculiser Mlefoy, alors tu seras le bienvenu dans l'équipe.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'éluminèrent étrangement, réchauffant grandement le c?ur des quatre compagnons.  
  
Ils prirent place dans le stade et attendirent que le match commence enfin, acceuillant l'équipe des pouffsoufle avec des cris de joie et des sifflement joyeux auquel Harry participa abondement, ce qui fit sourir Sirius.  
  
Les pouffsoufle étaient excellenet, mais Serpentard l'emporta haut la main à 220 à 70.  
  
Dimanche, James entraîna Harry sur le terrain qu'il avait réservé exprès pour Harry qui avait tout de même ammener son éclair de feu et qui, par un procédé magique plutôt simple, avait effacé le nom du balai.  
  
Cependant, suivant la tradition, les Serpentard se pointèrent alors que James présentait Harry au reste de l'équipe, même s'ils le connaissaient déjà tous plutôt bien.  
  
-Hé Malefoy ! S'écria James. J'ai réservé le Terrain, alors tu dégages.  
  
-Désolé Potter, mais nous étions plutôt curieux de voir les prouesses de votre nouvelle recrue. Après tout, il en faut beaucoup pour me battre, je n'ai jamais perdu un match.  
  
-Cette année, tu vas te faire ratatiner. S'exclama Sirius en brandissant son manche à balai sous le nez de Malefoy qui ne broncha pas. Montre-lui de quoi tu es capable Harry.  
  
-Oh, Mais j'ai une meilleure idée, pourpimenter votre entrapinement ! Exprima joyeusement Rogue.  
  
Harry éclatat de rire et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. De sa baguette, Harry fit jaillir quelque lettre de feu qui exprimait clairement sa pensé.  
  
« il arrive à réfléchir ? »  
  
Les Griffondors éclatèrent de rire et Malefoy se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Un duel dans les airs, toi, contre moi, sans baguette, le premier qui tombe est élliminer. Montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre minable.  
  
Sans attendre, Malefoy tendit sa baguette à rogue et s'éleva dans les airs.  
  
-Fait tout de même attention Harry. Murmura James en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.  
  
Harry le regarda et eut un sourir malsain qu'il ne se conaissait pas et James fut soudainement heureux de ne pas être à la place de Malefoy.  
  
Harry donna sa baguette à James et décola pour rattrapper facilement Malefoy. Son éclair de feu étant beaucoup plus puissant que le balai de Malefoy, il n'eut aucun mal. A une certaine hauteur, Malefoy dut s'arrêter ca son balai commençait faiblement à vibrer, mais il était tout de même à une hauteur de 50 mêtres. Il vit Harry se diriger vers lui mais il s'attendait à le voir ralentir au moins 15 mêtres plus bas mais Harry vint de positionner à sa hauteur, puis grimpa à nouveau 20 mêtre plus haut.  
  
A cette hauteur, Harry semblait minuscule et les joueurs avaient peur pour lui, surtout quand ils le virent plonger abrutement vers le sol.  
  
Harry piqua en direction de son adversaire qui eut la présence d'esprit de descendre à son tour, tout en ecécutant quelque pirouette mais Harry ne se laissa pas impressionné car malgré toute la vitesse que Malefoy pouvait prendre, harry était dix fois plus rapide et s'amusait à tournoyer autour de son ennemi.  
  
Malefoy commença à paniquer. Le balai d'Harry était beaucoup plus rapide que le sien, et il semblait avoir une tel aisence dans les airs, qu'il en était effrayant.  
  
Harry n'avait pas l'intention de jouer longtemps avec les nerfs de Malfoy et, changement rapidement de direction, il fonça sous le balai et tira sur les branches de l'objet qui glissa aisément entre les doigts de son possesseur. Malefoy plongea rapidement vers le sol et c'était certain, une chute à cette hauteur, sans baguette pour ralentir a chute, il allait y passer.  
  
Harry s'élança vers le corps qui chutait d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Harry avait beau le détester, Malefoy ne devait pas mourir, et même s'il était destiné à lui rendre la vie la plus misérable possible, il devait vivre, pour au moins vivre d'autre humiliations. Harry rattrapa facilement Malefoy et le pris par le bras pour le faire monter devant lui sur son balai. L'éclair de Feu tressaillit légèrement, puis ralenti sa descente. A deux mêtre du sol, il s'arrêta et Harry redescendit sur la pelouse pou laisser Malefoy descendre et s'éloigné légèrement.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Cracha-t-il en direction de son ennemi qui se contenta de hocher des épaules avant de s'en aller vers le reste de l'équipe qui l'acceuillt en applaudissent furieusement.  
  
-Bienvenue parmis nous parmis nous ! S'exclama James en lui serrant la main. 


	10. cours de duel

Chapitre 10  
  
  
  
Le week-end passa rapidement. Les Griffondor semblait heureux que James ait trouvé un nouvel attrapeur, d'autant plus aussi doué. De plus, quelques élèves s'étaient proposer pour le poste de gardien et celui-ci avait été choisi le lendemain de la nomination d'Harry. Les Serpentards était étrangement silencieux depuis l'humilliation de Malefoy. De plus, son adversaire, au lieu de le laisser chuter, l'avait brillemet rattraper en plein vol, lui sauvant ainsi la vie.  
  
Le lundi, les cours reprirent avec une quiétude étonnante pour les Griffondor. Le premier cours était celui de Duel, suivis de métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques, puis enchantement.  
  
Harry aurait droit à une journée infernal, puisque deux de ses cours était avec les Serpentard, à commencer par celui de Duel.  
  
-À vos places. Dit une voix dure au fond de la classe. Harry dut se retourner sur sa chaise pour voir un homme grand, mince, les cehveux d'un blond aussi pâle que sa peau d'une blancheur macabre et effrayante.  
  
Harry fut parcourue d'un frisson et se retourna sur sa chaise pour fixer le tableau, une grimace d'horreur sur le visage. Les Serpentards pouffèrent à l'expression du nouveau et regardèrent leur professeur s'avançé dans l'allée et s'arrêter derrière la chaise d'Harry.  
  
-M. Morgan. C'est presque un plaisir de vous voir assis et rétabli. Murmura Le professeur de façon parfaitement audible. On m'a parler de votre don pour les potion, et pour le Quidditch, mais laisser moivous dire qu'ici, le silence ne vous menera nul part et que vous devrez malgré vous ouvrir la bouche pour apprendre quelque chose. Ici, on ne mélange pas des produits mal odorants, on apprent à devenir un homme, à se battre et à le faire dans les règle de l'art. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous avez fait comme ''exploit'' M. Morgan. Moi, j'ai poursuivi plusieurs mangemort, j'ai combattu un loup-garou et bien d'autre.  
  
Harry ne fut pas impressionné par le ton méprisant de son professeur et griffonna sur le parchemin. Une fois de plus, il le tendis à James dont les yeux s'ouvrir grand comme des soucoupes en survolant avant de commencer sa lecture.  
  
« A 11 ans, j'ai affronter un troll des montagne avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai jouer à un jeu d'échec géant, j'ai presque été dévorer par une plante carnivore, j'ai but une potion qui aurait pu être du poison, j'ai attraper une clé volante pour traverser une porte, je me suis trouvé face à face avec Voldemort, et j'ai miraculeusement survécu, à 12 ans, j'ai combattu un Basilic, à 13 ans, j'ai fait fuir une centaine de Détraqueur, à 14 ans, j'ai affronté un Magyar à Pointe, avec mon balai, j'ai plongé dans un lac pour aller chercher un de mes amis et la s?ur d'une de mes ''adversaire'', j'ai traverser un labyrinthe remplis d'obstacle et je me suis battu en duel avec le seigneur des ténèbres. »  
  
La classe était frappée. Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur James qui regardait le parchemin avec étonnement.  
  
-Je n'en crois pas un mot. S'exclama le professeur. C'est impossible.  
  
Harry Haussa des épaules, sans doute pour dire « c'est portant la vérité »  
  
-Bien alors, faites vos preuves. Grimaça son professeur. Vous allez m'affronter et montrer à toute la classe combien vous êtes . . . doué pour cette matière.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, sur la petite estrade mais Rémus le tira en arrière.  
  
-Fait attention, le professeur Baltomor est particulièrement vicieux quand il déteste quelqu'un, et tu ne semble pas faire partie de ses grâces, alors surveille tes arrières.  
  
Il hocha de la tête mais ne sourit pas, focussant sa concentration sur les sorts qu'il avait apris.  
  
Devant son adversaire, Harry s'inclina, comme on le lui avait montré, se retourna, fit quelque pas et se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à son professeur qui le regardait également.  
  
-Près ?  
  
Harry aquiessa et se parra à recevoir le premier sort.  
  
-Stupéfix ! S'exclama l'homme en tendant sa baguette. Vers Harry qui esquiva facilement le sort.  
  
Puis, une pensé vint le frapper. S'il ne pouvait pas parler, comment ferait- il pour se battre ? Et, cette fois encore, la réponse lui sembla évidente, même s'il n'y avait jamais fait allusion où que ce soit.  
  
Il murmura pour lui-même, perso-insonorisusti.  
  
Il eut alors l'impression que son cou était coupé, comme engourdi. Près à réagir, il évita un nouveau sortilège et pointa la baguette vers son adversaire.  
  
-Impedimenta ! S'écria Harry, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.  
  
Son professeur, surpris, reçu le sortillège en plein ventre et ses mouvements furent rallenti, de façon irréelle. Harry annula rapidement le sort et hulra presque aussitôt un nouveau sort.  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
Une fois de plus, le professeur Baltimore encaissa le choc. Sa baguette vola dans les mains d'Harry et son corps fut progeté contre le mur derrière lui. En se relevant, l'homme tituba et s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin. Harry lui lança sa baguette, s'inclina poliment et retourna à sa place. Cependant, le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner si rapidement le combat, malgré son état de demi-conscience.  
  
-Impero. Murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry eut l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Une vois vint murmurer à son oreille « retourne -toi, et incline-toi devant moi »  
  
La vois se répéta encore quelques fois, mais Harry contra plutôt facilement le sort. Il tourna la tête, regarda L'homme droit dans les yeux, et continua son chemin vers sa place.  
  
Le professeur respira bruyement pendant quelque seconde, avant de s'écrouler, completement inconscient, sur le sol froid de l'estrade.  
  
Toua les élèves regardèrent Harry et sur tous les visages, Serpentard compris, la plus grande surprise était affichée. Même le professeur Rogue n'était pas en mesure de vaincre cet homme.  
  
  
  
« Je crois que le cours est terminé. » Dit Sirius avec amusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans la salle commune, tout était silencieux. Les quelques élèves de Griffondor qui avait quitter le cours plus tôt étaient, pour la plus part, aller faire un tour à l'extérieur.  
  
Harry était confortablement installé dans un fauteil près du feu qui ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminé, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, grasieuseté de Lily pour mieux connaître sa nouvelle école. Les maraudeurs étaient assis non loin derrière lui, en jouant au échec, ou bien disputant une bataille explosive, à laquelle Sirius gagnait toujours.  
  
Harry appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteil et ferma paresseusement les yeux. Sa journée l'avait un peu épuiser et en plus, ses yeux encore noirci lui faisait mal à en crever.  
  
-Je crois qu'on est en train de le perdre les gars. Murmura Sirius en jettant un regard vers son protégé.  
  
-T'inquiet Sirius, rétorqua James, il va s'implement s'endormir, il ne va pas tomber raide mort devant nous. Il est simplement épuisé.  
  
En effet, la tête d'Harry retomba doucement sur son épaule et, comme une marionnette, il se laissa glisser et se mit en position plus confortable pour dormir, c'est à dire, un cousin sous le dos, un autre derrière la tête, les jambes sur un acoudoir, la nuque sur l'autre, la tête légèrement inclidé vers le dossier.  
  
-Il à l'air confortable. Dit Peter en s'approchant du visage encore équimausé d'Harry qui semblait déjà bien loin.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la fatigue qui le fait dormir, c'est le livre que Lily lui à prêter qui l'a assomé.  
  
Les quatre adolescents pouffèrent silencieusement et décidèrent d'arrêter leur bavardage pour voir Harry qui commençait à s'agiter dangeureusement dans son sommeil.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'on devrait le réveiller ? S'inquiéta Sirius.  
  
-Attendons un peu, c'est peut-être juste un petit mauvais rêve.  
  
En effet, après quelques minutes, Harry se calma et retomba dans un profond someil. Les cours étant maintenant, terminer, des élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle commune mais devant le silence peu habituel des maraudeurs, chacun à leur tour firent silence. Entourant Harry de façon protectrice, ils les incitaient tous au silence, par respect pour sa fatigue. Peter raconta, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, le récit de ses exploits de la journée et plus que jamais on faisait silence à proximité du jeune homme qui dormait, le visage bleuit mais paisible et calme.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Mcgonnagal fit irruption dans sa salle commune et la trouva plus que silencieuse. Chacun s'affairrait tranquilement à ses devoirs ou à lire un livre dans les fauteils près du feu.  
  
-Quest-ce que ce passe ici ! S'exclama Mcgonagal.  
  
-SHHH ! Soufflèrent les occupants de la salle en même temps.  
  
Du doigt, ils pointèrent Harry qui avait remué à l'exclamation de la directrice des Griffondor.  
  
Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et le contempla longuement avant de parler tout bas.  
  
-Vous faites des fêtes à réveiller le château au complet, mais vous faites tomber un silence de mort quand un élève dort dans la salle commune.  
  
-On ne voudrait pas le réveiller, il a l'air tellement confortable, regarder.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'il à l'air bien installer, mais personne n'a pensé à aller le porter dans sa chambre ?  
  
-Ben, dit distraitement Peter, non, puisque comme ça, on à toujours un ?il sur lui, vous savez, depuis l'autre soir quand il à commencer à pleurer dans le couloir, on . . . oups.  
  
-Peter. Cracha James.  
  
-Quest-ce que vous avez dit ?  
  
-Rien professeur. Répondit Sirius en califiant Peter d'un coup de pied.  
  
-Vous avez dit qu'il s'était mit à pleurer ?  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel professeur. Répondit Peter en détournant le regard. Il était vraiment un piètre menteur.  
  
-Je vais avertir Dumbledore. Dit finalement Minerva en sortant de la salle.  
  
-PETER ! s'exclamèrent les maraudeurs en se retournant vers lui.  
  
-Je suis désolé, ça m'a échapé.  
  
-La prochaine fois Peter, tiens ta langue s'il te plait. Harry à déjà des problèmes, ne lui en attire pas plus, un homme à son orgeil. Dit Sirius en se levant.  
  
-Qund on parle du loup. Dit Rémus en pointant Harry qui remuait.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le silence était complet dans la salle commune, chose peu commune à sa connaissance. Est-ce que quelqu'un était mort ?  
  
Il essaya de se lever mais la torpeur qui encombrait encore ses membres l'empêche de tenir debout. Harry vascilla sur ses jambes mais se reprit avec l'accoudoir et attendit quelques seconde avant de regarder autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait, silencieux.  
  
-M. Morgan ! Dit une voix douce à l'entrer de la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parler.  
  
Harry, surpris, regarda les maraudeurs. Peter garda les yeux baisser, à contempler ses chaussures. Sirius foudroya Peter et James murmura « on est désolé »  
  
Harry suivi sa professeure et se laissa conduire au bureau circulaire.  
  
Sur les ordres de Mcgonnagal, Harry entra seul dans le bureau et s'assied en face se son directeur.  
  
-Harry, commença Dumbledore, Minerva m'apprend que tu as eu, comment dire, une rechute ?  
  
Harry s'étonna. Une rechute ? Etait-il jamais tombé ? Bien sûr, avec les Dursley, qui l'avait frappé à la mort, mais pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il ? C'était il y a. . . . pas si longtemps que ça finalement.  
  
-Je sais que tu ne veux, ou peux, pas parler, mais j'aimerais que si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'en parle aussitôt.  
  
Harry aquiessa.  
  
-Tu as aussi reçu une lettre.  
  
Dumbledore tendit une lettre à Harry qui la foura dans sa poche, en but de la lire plus tard.  
  
-Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune Harry, mais n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
Harry s'inclina respectueusement et sorti du bureau.  
  
A l'extérieur, il ouvrit la lettre, une longue lettre, qui contenait un message de chacun de ses amis.  
  
Cher Harry.  
  
Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ton état nous inquiète beaucoup tu sais ? Enfin, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Aussi, reste sur tes gardes, parce que je soupçonne Voldemort de connaître un moyen de te rejoindre dans le passé, et de te prendre. Je sais que mon moi, plus jeune, veille sur toi, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas assez. Tu dois d'abord veiller sur toi et tes parents. Voldemort pourrait être tenter de changer le passé par la même occasion, chose qu'il est sûrement capable de faire.  
  
Prends soin de toi.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry !  
  
Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi. Jure-moi que tu vas bien. Ici, on cherche jour et nuit, un moyen de te rammener ici. Voldemort à attaqué le terrier dernièrement, pensant que tu y serais. Je te rassure, les Weasley avaient déjà tous déserté la maison, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Harry, alors fait attention. Je sais parfaitement que j'était déjà assez protecteur avec toi étant jeune, parce que ton état m'inquétait beaucoup, et encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai un image que trop précise de ce à quoi tu ressemblais en arrivant à l'école. Fait tout de même attention à toi, parce que Voldemort est très actif depuis ta disparition. Il semblerait que tu sois très important pour lui.  
  
Ton parrain, Sirius.  
  
Salut Harry !  
  
Ici, c'Est le fouillit totale. Hermione s'amuse comme une folle. Il y a des livres partout, qui parle de chose tellement compliquer, elle est aux angea, et je peux bien te le dire, elle est vraiment jolie quand elle sourit comme ça. Prie pour qu'elle ne lise pas ce que j'ai écris. Enfin, on cherche dans tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque pour savoir quelque chose sur toi et la façon de te faire revenir la plus tôt possible.  
  
Fais attention à toi le grand, parce que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, sirius deviendrait fou (il l'est déjà beaucoup) et nous aussi. Bye  
  
Ton ami, Ron  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
  
J'ai lu ce que Ron à dit plus haut. J'ai bien hate qu'il arrête de m'embêter. Alors oui, je m'amuse beaucoup, même si tu me manque énormément. J'ai apris beaucoup de chose sur les voyages temporels, dans le passé. Très intéressant tout ça. Enfin, j'espère que toi, tu en profite un peu pour reprendre des couleurs et connaître tes futurs parents. Sirius dit qu'en cinquième année, il n'était pas encore en couple, mais qu'il s'aimait beaucoup, un peu comme moi et Ron quoi, tu vois le portrait ?  
  
Sinon, je me suis posé une question. Si tu es parti le 31 juillet, pourquoi es-tu arrivé, 20 ans plus tôt, le 31 octobre. Si jamais je trouve la réponse, je t'en fait part, et si jamais, de ton côté, tu trouve, écris-moi pour me le dire.  
  
Attention à toi, Hermione  
  
Harry sourit. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau de la grsse dame, il bloqua.  
  
-Le mot de passe ! Ho, M. Morgan. Allez, entrez.  
  
Le tableau s'écarta, au grand étonnement d'Harry.  
  
Quand il entra, une foule était attroupée autour d'un point invisible pour le Griffondor. A son approche, les gens s'écartèrent pour le laisser passé.  
  
Au centre du cercle d'élève, Fumseck attendait, plusieurs paquet attaché à une patte.  
  
Harry se précipita sur lui pour le défaire de sa charge et l'oideau alla se poser sur un point plus haut percher, suivi par les yeux curieux.  
  
Harry pris la carte colorée aux couleurs multiples et l'ouvrit avec intérêt.  
  
« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » 


	11. joyeux anniversaire harry

Je sais que j'ai mit du temps pour ce chapitre, et qu'il n'est pas très long, mais bon, j'ai eus des problèmes avec internet, je ny ai aps eu accès pendant plusieurs semaine(3 je crois) enfin, et en plus, le travail scolaire et les trucs en musique et tout, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt occupé, alors pardonnez-moi, et j'espère que ce petit bout d'histoire vous plaira. Ciao, et à bientôt, j'espère.  
chapitre 11  
Harry tomba douloureusement sur son séant alors que la carte chantait « joyeux anniversaire ».  
  
Quand celle-ci se tut enfin, Harry avait deux yeux grands ouverts, l'air completement béa et abasourdit.  
  
-C'est ton anniversaire ? Demanda James en aidant Harry à se relever.  
  
Ce dernier haussa des épaules et voulu lire la lettre dans l'enveloppe colorée mais n'en eut point besoin car des voix s'élevèrent de l'enveloppe comme une beuglante. C'était la voix des jumeaux.  
  
« Hé, Harry ! Comment ça va vieux ? On à été averti de ton départ précipité pour on ne sait où mais t'en fait pas, on a tout de même penser à toi pour ton anniversaire. Ceci dit, tu va devoir suivre les instructions. Tout dabord, notre cadeau. On espère que tu embêteras beaucoup de gens avec. Ouvre-le vite. »  
  
Un paquet s'avança et Harry le déballa avec prudence. A l'intérieur, Harry reconnu quelques sucreries dangeureuses comme les pralines longue langue et les crème canarie, mais aussi bien d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
« On a dut les améliorer et on a réduit la duré des effets. Raconte-nous comment ça c'est passé, et prend des photos si tu peux. Maintenant cadeaux suivant. Ron et Hermione se sont cotisé pour te l'offrir. »  
  
Un autre paquet s'approcha de lui et Harry découvrit une magnifique montre en argent.  
  
« Ils te souhaitent le bonjour, Hermione t'embrasse sur chaque joue et j'en profite pour te dire qu'elle et Ron se disputent plus que jamais, ce qui veut dire qu'on est très près du but. Le prochain paquet vient de ton très généreux Directeur. Pas grand chose, mais tout de même, t'es un sacré veinard. »  
  
Le troisième cadeau contenait une pensine mignature, comparé à celle de Dumbledore. L'eau reflétait avec un éclat argenté, étrangement immobile malgré les mouvements.  
  
« En passant, Ginny te dit bonjour et espère que tu vas bien. La petit Ginny est même très inquiète pour dire, Aille Gin, calme-toi. Une vraie tigresse celle là, aille, Gin. Bon j'arrête. Le dernier cadeau, il vient de ton très cher et admiré, mais surtout rechercher, parrain, en colaboration avec le professeur Lu . . . oups, ouais bon, le seul professeur de défence contre les forces du mal qui n'était pas un sombre crétin ventard et prétencieux, trouillard et sans cervelle, ni un mangemort déguisé et encore moins un prof con incapable de prononcer deux mots à la suite. Tu vois qui ? Celui qui, d'après le fabuleux compte des tes nombreuses aventures auquel on à eut droit, t'a appris à faire un patronus. Ils ont du penser que tu allais t'ennuyer tout seul, alors il t'envois de la compagnie. »  
  
La dernière boîte, la plus grosse, même énorme, remua légèrement.  
  
Quand le couvercle fut ouvert, Hedwidge s'envola et vint se percher sur son épaule de son maître qui la caressa doucement en souriant.  
  
-Harry, il y a quelque chose d'autre dans la boîte.  
  
En effet, en se penchant plus, Harry pu voir un adorable petit chien blond sable rouler timidement en boule dans un coin plus sombre de la boîte.  
  
« c'était tout pour tes cadeaux pour cette année, en espérant que ceux-ci t'ont plu. Sinon, on voulait encore te remercier pour les 1000 galions -QUOI- on va t'expliquer maman. Merci encore et on espère que tu vas profiter de ton voyage pour faire des bêtises et t'amuser un maximum. Ha oui, une dernière chose, Ron et Hermione ont déjà eut un sérieux sermont, mais tu va y passer mon gars, tu ne nous avais pas dit pour ton père et ton parrain, et les deux autres qu'on ne peut nommer. Nous . . . on s'éloigne. Passe du bon temps. Bye vieux, et bonne fête. »  
  
La carte explosa bruyamment en un feu multicolore.  
  
Un nouveau silence tomba sur la salle et Harry resta paralysé par la surprise et l'émerveillement.  
  
-Ben dis donc. Murmura Sirius en prenant une des sucreries.  
  
Harry se pencha sur l'ouverture de la boîte, tendit le bras et rammassa la petite boule de poils.  
  
Le petit chien se mit à trembler légèrement mais Harry le caressa gentillement et le serra contre lui. Le petit animal reniffla affectueusement la main de son nouveau maître.  
  
Hedwidge hulula joyeusement pour attirer l'attention. Elle tendit la patte et Harry put voir un petit parchemin,  
  
Cher fieul.  
  
J'ai trouvé ce petit chien dans la rue. Le pauvre, il n'avait plus de toit, n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et avait besoin d'affection. Aussi, j'ai cru que tu saurais t'en occuper et qu'il te ferait un bon compagnon. Il ne pose pas de question, tu peux l'attacher et même le dresser, quoi de mieux. Prend soin de lui autant que de toi.  
  
S.B.  
  
Harry caressa encore le petit chien qui laissa un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de sa petite gorge. Aussitôt, le chien devint fou et agita la queue comme un dément.  
  
-Il est tout mignon ! Dit Lily en se penchant vers le petit chien qui la niffla quelques secondes.  
  
Harry lui tendit le chien en souriant et elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras.  
  
-Quest-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit une voix forte à l'entrer de la pièce.  
  
La professeure de métamorphose se tenait, raide, dans l'entrer de la salle.  
  
-Professeur Mcgonnagal.  
  
Un préfet s'avança respectueusement devant sa ''patrone''. Harry remarqua alors la ressemblance avec Arthur Weasley, et il n'avait pas tord.  
  
-Weasley, quest-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout ce rafut ?  
  
-En fait, c'est l'anniversaire du nouveau, Harry Morgan, et il a recu une enveloppe qui lui à chanter bonne fête et il vient tout juste de déballer ses cadeaux.  
  
Minerva jetta un regard d'emsemble à la pièce et tomba sur Harry et Lily qui retenait un petit chiot blond, parfaitement adorable, mais interdit. À côté de lui se tenaient les 4 maraudeurs, une chouette blanche, un tas de papier d'emballage divers et 4 boîtes.  
  
-Les chiens sont interdits dans cette école je crois M. Morgan.  
  
-Voyons Minerva ! Coupa une voix amusée de Dumbledore derrière elle. Les chiens ne sont pas interdits dans l'école, ils ne font simplement pas parti des animaux ordinaires. Mais comment voulez-vous renvoyer une si mignone petite chose ?  
  
Le chien sauta sur le sol et bondit sur le directeur qui le pris gentiment dans ses mains.  
  
Finalement, après quelques mots échanger, le chiot, maintenant baptisé Piky, le directeur sorti en laissant les jeunes à la ''fête''  
  
-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire Harry ! S'offusqua Sirius en regardant les confiseries. Je peux en prendre une ?  
  
Harry sourit mais s'approcha néanmoins, une mimique amusée sur le visage. Il se pencha vers le sac de friandise aux emballages colorés et saillant. Il en tira quelques-unes avant d'en tendre une à Sirius. Cependant, le sourir malicieux de l'adolescent le fit déglutir.  
  
-Quest-ce que c'est comme bonbon ?  
  
Le sourir d'Harry s'agrandit et sorti un parchemin.  
  
« tu verras »  
  
-Finalement, je préfère ne pas essayer. Dit finalement sirius.  
  
« sage décision. »  
  
Harry tendit le bras vers Fumseck qui redescendit vers lui et s'y posa. Harry le regarda tout en caressant son plumage rouge et or. Harry marcha vers le dortoir et referma la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent lui attacha un sac à la patte avec une lettre qu'il avait composée. Il y ajouta un gros merci pour les cadeaux, et un bonjour à tous, avant de la donner à fumseck. L'oiseau chanta mélodieusement et s'envola par un passage du temps.  
  
Harry réaparut dans la salle commune, un petit sourir aux lèvres et prit Piky, qui fonçait vers lui, joyeux et tout fou, qui fonçait vers lui en courant. Le chien jappa affectueusement et Harry le posa dans une de ses mains avant de se diriger vers les maraudeurs. Il tira la montre que ses amis, Ron et Hermione, lui avaient envoyé. Il la passa à son poignet et la contempla longuement sous tous les angles. Puis, il passa à la petite pensine. Il en effleura la surface avec son doigt et aussitôt, il se sentit tomber. Il atterit dans une petite pièce doucement éclairée et regarda autour de lui. Presque au même moment, une petite voix vint à ses oreilles.  
  
-Harry, je sais, que tu n'es pas avec moi, et je sais que tu sais que ce que tu entends n'est pas vriament réel. J'ai retransmit cette pensé pour toi, pour que tu la vois en touchant l'eau de la pensine, alors écoute bien. 


	12. désolé

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais avec l'école et tout, je ne peux aps continuer cette fic, d'autant plus que je suis à court d'idée, alors voilà, je vous fait une proposition.  
  
Puisque j'ai presque terminé le 5ième tome de Harry Potter je peux, soit arrêter la fic à cet endroit, et tac, je la supprime, soit je la refile à quelqu'un qui a plus d'idée et de temps que moi, soit vous attendez, et je modifie ma fic en fonction du 5ième tome, à vous de choisir, mais je ne continurai pas cette fic.  
  
Sinon, merci pour les reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à autant. 


	13. je continue

Bien, alors, très cher et fidèle lecteur, après mûre reflexion, j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic, et de l'adapter au cinquième tome.  
  
Cependant, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu.je vous rassure, ma fic ne sera aps publier avant.wooof, au moins plusieurs semaines.parce que moi- même je n'ai pas terminer le 5ième tome car, n'étant pas tout à fait bilingue, j'ai encore de la difficulté. Ce que je sais du livre, c'Est surtout ma mère qui m'a tout raconté lol.  
  
Alors je continu, car c'est vrai que moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ma fic.c'est mon bébé.  
  
Aussi, il y a sophie. (Je viens de lire ta fic et je dois dire que j'aime bien son début. Je me demande si je peux pas te la prendre mais seulement je n'ai jamias fais de potter fic donc je ne sais pas très bien cmt fonctionne le syte si tu vx bien me l'expliquer en bref je verrais. sinon j'ai une petite idée de ce que je ferais de ta potter fiction. Si j'utilise ton début de fiction et que je fais une suite tu auras toujours les chapitres en premier et tu pourras me dire si tu es d'accord ou pas.)  
  
Sophie, ceci est pour toi, j'apprécie vraiment ton aide, et tu semble avoir une bonne idée de ce que tu aimerais avoir dans la fic. Aussi, un peu d'aide ne serait aps de refu, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me contact, peut- être que à deux, on pourra faire quelque chose de ma fic, car je commence à être à court d'inspiration. J'ai moi aussi une bonne idée de ce que je veux faire, j'en ai même plusieurs, mais j'ai de la difficulté à les relier ensemble.  
  
Aussi, je tiens à vous faire une annonce, comme quoi j'ai d'autre fic en progrès, que je ne publirais qu'au mois de janvier prochain mais, je l'espère, vous plairons.  
  
(en fait, j'aiprésentement environ.20 fic en constructions.beaucoup, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher)  
  
alors je laisse les chapitre présent sur le site.et je les changerai quand je serai prête à publier.  
  
Merci encore.  
  
Marika jedusor 


End file.
